Die nächste Generation
by MsFu87
Summary: Alle Charaktere kommen nach Jahren zurück nach Lima Ohio mit ihren Kindern! Zusammen besuchen sie die William McKinley High School. Viel Drama ab dem ca. 14. Kapitel. Am Anfang alles aus der Sicht von Luna Hummel-Anderson. Rated T aus Sicherheit. Könnte vielleicht steigen. Paare: Klaine/Finchel/Brittana/Quick/Sartie/Wemma/Samcedes/Tike später vielleicht auch Jarley.
1. Vorstellen

**AN: Hey! Das ist die erste Geschichte die ich je geschrieben habe. Ich hatte überlegt sie auf englisch online zu stellen, entschied mich dann aber um, als ich versuchte dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen. Bitte seit nicht gemein :(. Naja egal, diese Geschichte beginnt mit schrecklichem Schreibstil. Aber ca. um das 11. Kapitel werde ich relativ gut und viel Drama setzt ein. Vielleicht sogar zu viel Drama… Alles beginnt aus der Sicht von Luna Hummel-Anderson, Klaines Tochter. In diesem Kapitel passiert nicht viel, da ich viel erklären musste. Diese Geschichte hat keinen Beta-Leser. Alle Fehler sind meine Schuld. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. **

**LG Maja**

**Disclaimer: Als ich das letzte mal in den Spiegel geschaut hatte, war ich ein 13 ¾ Jahre altes Mädchen und nicht Ryan Murphy. Alle älteren Charaktere und die Locations gehören ihm. Allerdings gehören mir Luna, Sophie, Dylan, Ryan, Charlott, Ashley, Jeff, Amber, Candace, Heather, Lucas und alle anderen OCs.**

Hallo erstmal

Aus einem wundervollen Traum wuch ich heute Morgen auf. Heute war mein erster Tag an der William McKinley High School. Mein Name ist Luna Hummel-Anderson. Ich war überrascht, dass ich überhaupt etwas geträumt hatte. Ich war erst um 3 Uhr in der Früh eingeschlafen…

Ich stand auf und lief in das Badezimmer. Ich erschrak, als ich mich im Spiegel sah „Ah!" schrie ich laut auf. Meine langen, schwarzen, lockigen Haare standen zu allen Seiten ab! An meinem ersten Tag!

Ich lief zurück in mein Zimmer um meine Bürste zu holen. Auf den Weg dorthin stolperte ich über meine Schuhe, die ich und Papa für heute zurecht gelegt hatten. Unsanft fiel ich zu Boden und schrie auf.

Mein Dad lief schnell in mein Zimmer „Alles OK Süße?" „Oh tut mir leid Dad," ich stand auf „Hab ich dich und Papa aufgeweckt?" „Nein, nein, wir waren schon auf… Du weißt doch, ich und dein Papa müssen heute früher als sonst zu den Proben im Theater."

Meine Eltern, Kurt und Blaine Hummel-Anderson, waren zwei der gefragtesten Broadwaydarsteller. Als sie sicher waren, dass sie genug Geld bis zu ihrem Tod hatten, entschieden sie in ihrer Heimatstadt Lima eine Familie zu gründen. Sie besorgten sich eine Leimutter die der Zwilling einer meiner Dads sein könnte (sie wollen mir nicht sagen wem…), und sie kauften ein großes Haus in der Nähe des Stadttheaters, indem sie noch immer oft Rollen spielen. Momentan spielen sie dort das Stück „Rocky Horror Picture Show" Wenn ich es richtig verstehe spielt mein Papa(Kurt) den Transvestiten Frank'n Furter und mein Dad(Blaine) spielt RiffRaff.

Das Theater ist wundervoll. Es ist riesengroß und sieht ziemlich luxuriös aus. Die Eingangshalle besteht aus Marmorboden. Hinter den Kulissen war ich auch schon oft. Jeder Schauspieler hat seine eigene Garderobe mit einem Stern auf der Tür.

Ich liebe es. Meine Väter wollen, dass ich später, wenn ich älter bin, auch Broadwaydarstellerin werde, aber…naja… Wieder zum Theater. Dort arbeiten auch Tante Rachel, Tante Mercedes, Onkel Sam und Onkel Artie (Regisseur). Meine Eltern wollen, dass ich alle ihre alten Freunde aus dem Glee Club als Onkel und Tanten sehe, weil sie wie eine Familie für sie sind. Alle leben nun wieder in Lima.

Onkel Finn leitet die Werkstatt von Opa Burt. Onkel Noah arbeitet für Onkel Finn. Tante Quinn ist nun Lehrerin an der Lima Elementary School. Tante Santana (Papa sagt immer Satan. Das mache ich aber nichtmehr, seit sie mich danach einmal eine ganze Woche ignoriert hat) ist die beste Anwältin in Ohio und dank ihr, dürfen homosexuelle Paare in Tennessee und Texas heiraten. Tante Brittany, Onkel Mike und Tante Tina führen eine Tanzschule hier in Lima. Tante Sugar leitet nun das Shoppingcenter. Onkel Rory ging leider wieder zurück nach Irland, er kommt uns alle aber oft besuchen. Tante Emma und Onkel Will sind immer noch Lehrer an der McKinley. Tante Sue ist dort nun Direktorin. Ihre Tochter Gene ist auf der Schule Cheerleader Coach.

Papa hat mir erzählt, dass sie dachten, dass Gene das Down-Syndrom habe. Tante Sue soll im Raum herum getanzt haben als das Gegenteil bestätigt wurde. Tante Sues Sekretärin heißt Becky. Sie hat das Down-Syndrom. Sie ist aber ganz OK. Onkel Joe ist Pfarrer geworden.

Jedes Jahr haben sie alle ein ‚Familientreffen'. Dort habe ich auch meine „Cousins" kennengelernt.

Tante Rachel und Onkel Finn haben zwei Kinder. Sophie, hat lange braune Haare und braune Augen. Ihre Nase ist komisch… Aber ich schaue nicht auf Äußerlichkeiten. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Heute werden wir zusammen die High School starten. Sie kann wunderbar singen. Ihr Klamottenstil ist fraglich… Papa hat ihr auch schon öfters angeboten, ihr Klamottenberatung zu geben. Aber sie hat immer abgelehnt… Papa meint, dass sie das von ihrer Mutter geerbt hat. Sophie hat einen kleinen Bruder namens Dylan. Ich glaube, er ist jetzt 13. Er liebt jede Art von Sport und spielt sie auch dauernd mit seinem Vater. Er ist sehr gut darin. Angeblich, soll er eine ganz gute Stimme haben…

Tante Mercedes und Onkel Sam haben eine Tochter. Um es einfach zu sagen, ich hasse sie! Sie ist 17 Jahre alt. Sie hat Kakao-farbene Haut und Schulterlange, schwarze Haare. Sie ist sehr eingebildet und Headcheerleader. Das passt doch gut, oder? Angeblich soll sie eine Stimme wie Withney Houston haben, unterdrückt sie aber. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern war eigentlich immer schon ziemlich angespannt…

Tante Brittany und Tante Santana haben Zwillinge aus Mexico adoptiert. Irgendwie glaube ich das aber nicht mehr… Lucas und Heather sehen aus wie und verhalten sich wie ihre Mütter. Lucas hat sehr kurze, schwarze Haare und gebräunte Haut. Heather hat lange, schwarze Haare und die gleiche Haut wie ihr Bruder. Lucas ist nicht besonders gut in der Schule. Er schweift gerne ab und isst während dem Unterricht gerne Gummibärchen. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob sein Körper überhaupt Fett anbauen kann… Er ist sehr leichtgläubig. Jede Lüge die du ihm erzählst, glaubt er dir. Allerdings ist er auch sehr offen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er irgendein Geheimnis hat. Er trägt oft Kappen und Skater-klamotten. Am öftesten sieht man ihm beim skaten. Er kann es auch wirklich gut. Er ist sehr freundlich. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass er wen beleidigt hat. Achja, er kann tanzen wie die männliche Britney Spears. Wir gehen zusammen zu Tanz Kursen auf der Tanzschule unserer Tanten und unserem Onkel.

Heather ist sehr klug. Sie schreibt fast nur Einsen ohne sich an zu strengen. Sie sieht heiß aus. Nein, ich bin nicht lesbisch. Ich sage nur die Wahrheit. Sie ist sehr dünn und hat schöne Hüften und einen großen Busen. Und das zeigt sie auch mit tollen Kleidern. Wenn du für irgendetwas einen Plan brauchst, sei es den Eltern das Essen klauen, Amber Farbe ins Haarshampoo schütten oder Dads Haargel zu verstecken, frag Heather! Die Zwei sind eigentlich immer zusammen unterwegs. Die zwei können sehr gut singen. Sie sind ein Jahr älter als ich.

Tante Tina und Onkel Mike haben einen Sohn namens Lee. Er hat kurze, schwarze Haare und sieht sehr asiatisch aus (spitze Augen, gelbe Haut…). Er kann sehr gut Klavier spielen. Er nimmt an vielen Wettbewerben teil. Bis jetzt hat er glaub ich alle gewonnen. Außerdem ist er gleich alt wie ich. Er ist mein bester Freund. Wir haben schon viel zusammen erlebt. Alles hat angefangen, als ihm meine Dads als er 13 war ein komplettes Make Over gab. Davor hatte er seine schwarzen Haare einfach über seine Stirn fallen lassen und hat einfach T-Shirts angezogen. Jetzt Stellt er seine Haare nach oben und färbt seine Spitzen dunkelbraun. Sein Klamottenstil ist auch besser geworden.

Tante Emma und Onkel Will haben einen Sohn und eine Tochter. Ihr Sohn heißt Ryan. Er ist sehr nett und offen. Wenn du ein Problem hast, komm zu ihm. Er ist immer für dich da und steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Er hat braune Haare, die er oft mit Gel hochstellt. Er kleidet sich gerne mit Westen. Sie stehen ihm auch sehr gut. Er ist im Footballteam der Schule. Papa meint, das er ihn gerne mal von seiner Art her mit Dad vertauscht. Er ist gleich alt wie Amber. Er mag sie nicht kommt aber recht gut mit ihr aus.

Er hat eine jüngere Schwester, Charlott. Sie ist gleich alt wie ich. Sie hat schulterlange, rote Haare und sehr helle Haut. Sie trägt sehr gerne karierte oder ganz weiße Röcke, die bis zu den Knien gehen mit Button-Up Shirts. Sie hat eine große, schwarze Brille. Sie ist sehr schüchtern, wir hatten noch nicht viel Kontakt. Sie kommt immer als Streberin rüber, denn immer wenn ich sie sehe, steckt sie mit ihrer Nase tief in einem Buch und ich glaube, sie hatte noch nie etwas Schlechteres als eine eins.

Tante Quinn und Onkel Noah haben zwei Kinder. Ihre Tochter Ashley und ihren Sohn Jeff(ja der Jeff, ich dachte er passt dazu und wollte ihn einfach auch einbauen). Jeff ist schwul und wurde in der Middle School lange gemobbt. Deshalb geht er nun auf die Dalton Academy. Das ist ein Internat mit einer Anti-Mobbing Politik. Von dem was ich gehört habe, liebt er es dort. Er hat blonde Haare. Er trägt eigentlich immer die Dalton Schuluniform und wenn nicht trägt er normale T-Shirts mit Röhrenjeans und Hoodies. Er kann sehr gut singen und ist auch der Leadsänger der Dalton Academy Warblers. Er ist eigentlich immer ziemlich nett, wenn er da ist.

Ashley war eigentlich immer ein nettes Mädchen. Sie und Jeff waren unzertrennlich. Ashley hat Jeff immer aufgemuntert, wenn er traurig heim kam. Sie hat ihn auch immer vor allen verteidigt. Als er die Schule wechselte, brach ihr Herz in tausend Teile. Sie fand die falschen Freunde und färbte sich ihre schwarzen Haare pink und trägt sie nun sehr kurz. Sie trinkt sehr viel (zum Glück kann sie es recht gut vertragen, hat sie von ihrem Vater geerbt) und raucht. Sie zieht sich immer an wie ein Punk… OK sie ist ein Punk. Ich habe sie schon einmal bei Familientreffen beim Ritzen auf der Toilette erwischt. Ich habe es ihr aber geschworen, keinem zu verraten. Sie streitet sich auch sehr oft mit ihren Eltern, weil sie nicht einsehen, dass Ashley das alles cool findet… OK wäre ich Tante Quinn würde ich auch durchdrehen…

Onkel Artie und Tante Sugar haben noch eine Tochter. Candace hat lange blonde Haare und ist sehr verwöhnt. Sie ist Ambers beste Freundin und ist relativ dumm. Was heißt hier relativ? Sie ist dumm wie ein Stück Toastbrot. Naja das passiert, wenn man sein Kind dauernd verwöhnt. Sie hat immer pinke Klamotten an, wenn sie nicht ihre Cheerleader Uniform an hat. Sie hat glaub ich keine eigene Seele, sie spukt einfach immer Amber hinterher und gibt ihr bei allem Recht.

Wow, das hat jetzt lange gedauert. „Achso, gut…" Dad sah mir wissend in die blauen Augen. „Willst du, dass ich Papa hole, damit er dir mit deinen Haaren hilft?" Ich sah wehleidig auf „Ja bitte."

„Kurtsiepoo?" rief Dad. Ich finde die zwei süß. Ich habe nichts gegen schwule. Ich liebe es, wenn mir meine Väter Geschichten von früher erzählten. „Ja Blainers? Was ist… OMG!" Mein Dad lief schnell zu mir und nahm mir die Bürste aus der Hand. Er seufzte. „Warum konntest du nicht die Haare von mir erben?" Er zeigte auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schminktisch. „Ich mache mal Frühstück." „Jaja" sagte Papa geistesabwesend. Dad lachte und ging dann nach unten.

„Soso, was machen wir mit dir?" sagte Papa. Er half mir immer schon mit meinem Look. Mir gefällt sein Stil. Dank ihm, bin ich noch nie ungestylt aus dem Haus gekommen. Doch einmal! Als Dad meinen Look richtete, weil Papa nicht da war.

Papa nahm eine Sprühflasche von meinem Schminktisch und fing an zu sprayen und zu bürsten „Und, freust du dich schon auf deinen ersten Tag?" „Ja! Total!" „In welche Clubs willst du denn?" „Zu den Cheerios! Ich hoffe sie nehmen mich. Stell dir das doch einmal vor! Ich, total beliebt, tanzen…" „Süße, sie müssen dich nehmen bei deiner Choreo!" „Ja…" „Versprich mir was!" „Was?" „Schau bitte, bei den New Directions bei deinem Onkel Will vorbei. Selbst wenn du nicht vorsingst, sag bitte hi" „Ja, ich glaube ich will aber nicht in den Glee Club…" „Warum nicht?" „Hast du schon einmal gesehen, wie diese Kinder gemobbt werden?"

Er drehte meinen Drehsessel um, damit ich ihn anschauen konnte. „Der Herr hier vor dir hat es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ich wurde oft geslushied, in Spinde geschubst und Tante Sue hat meinen Spind einmal mit Dreck gefüllt…" ich sah geschockt aus, als mein Papa mich wieder zu dem Spiegel drehte „mit Dreck…?" „Weil ich Dreck war…" „Tante Sue?" „Ja, Tante Sue! Damals hat sie noch alles getan um die New Directions zu zerstören." Er seufzte „Das waren noch Tage" „Hm…"

Nach fünf Minuten war mein Haar wieder in Ordnung. Papa atmete erleichtert auf. Er warf mir mein Outfit zu und ging aus dem Raum „Bis zum Frühstück!"

Ich schnappte mir das Outfit und lief schnell in mein Badezimmer. Ich weiß, mein Papa würde mich umbringen, wenn ich die Frisur nochmal in Gefahr bringe aber ich hüpfte schnell unter die Dusche. Ich zog mir mein Outfit an. Ein wunderhübsches Kleid aus Paris mit den Hauptfarben schwarz, rot und weiß, dass meine Kurven gut betonte und schwarze Ballerinas.

Ich schminkte mich schnell. Ich liebe Schminke! Am Morgen benutze ich ca. 1 Tonne! Ohne die Schminke kann ich nicht leben. Mein Papa hat mir als ich 11 war gezeigt wie man sich richtig schminkt. Ich war erstaunt, dass er es wusste. Manchmal glaube ich, dass Papa eine Frau ist…

Aber egal. Ich schnappte mir meinen Rucksack und raste die Stufen nach unten. Dort warteten schon meine Väter auf mich um endlich mit dem Frühstück beginnen zu können. Ich setzte mich schnell auf den Sessel und fing an zu essen. Dad hatte leckere Pancakes gemacht. Als Dad gerade Ahornsirup auf meinen Teller schütten wollte, schob ich ganz schnell den Teller weg „Nein, Dad! Nur weil es dir schmeckt, muss es mir nicht schmecken!"

Er seufzte und sah Papa an „Sie ist hoffnungslos ein zweiter Kurt Hummel…" Papa lächelte und gab Dad ein Küsschen auf die Lippe „Das ist doch gut!" Am Ende des Essens hörte ich eine Hupe von draußen.

„Wer ist das?" Ich schlug mit meiner Handfläche auf meine Stirn „Upps, ganz vergessen zu erzählen. Ryan nimmt mich, Charlott, Sophie und Lee mit." „ach toll, dass ihr alle so gut zusammen haltet!" Papa klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Viel Glück bei den Cheerios!" „danke Dad!" sagte ich und lief schnell nach draußen. Oh toll! Er holte mich als letzte ab. Lee rückte auf der Rückbank in die Mitte und ich hüpfte schnell in das Auto.


	2. Der erste Schultag

**AN: O Gott! O Gott! O Gott! O Gott! CRISSCOLFER IST ON! Die Bilder vom Eislaufen sind bezaubernd :) Das einzige das mir den Tag versaute, war das ich Tetanus-Diphterie-Keuchhusten impfen gehen musste und ich seitdem meinen linken Arm nicht mehr richtig bewegen kann, da die Ärztin schlecht geimpft hatte... Ich gehe nie wieder bei der Schulärztin impfen... Naja egal, eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, das nächste Kapitel erst online zu stellen, wenn ich einen follower habe. Falls da draußen jemand nicht angemeldet ist und meine Geschichte trotzdem liest, bitte ich darum einen review zu hinterlassen, damit ich sehe, dass ich diese Geschichte nicht nur für mich schreibe. Jetzt ein eher kürzeres Kapitel. Wieder betone ich: Ab dem ca. 11 Kapitel wird die Geschichte gut.**

**Disclaimer: Habe mich das letzte mal vertan. Jeff gehört leider Ryan Murphy. Dafür gehört mir Lee ^^ Alle Glee Charaktere die hier vorkommen gehören Ryan Murphy. Nur die OCs gehören mir.**

Der erste Schultag

„bereit für die High School?" fragte mich Ryan vom Vordersitz.

„Ja aber sowas von!" schrie ich nach vorn. „In welche Clubs wollt ihr?" fragte ich. Sophie drückte sich über Lee um in mein Gesicht sehen zu können. Mit einer Sing-sang Stimme sagte sie „Glee Club!"

Ich sah sie komisch an. „Wirklich?" „Ja! Zu Onkel Will. Du weißt doch, ich liebe singen!" „Ja, aber… hast du keine Angst um deinen Ruf?"

Jetzt mischte sich Rys ein „Luna, du brauchst keine Angst davor haben! Ich gehe dieses Jahr auch. Dad meinte, dass er noch einen männlichen Sänger braucht. Und ich helfe meinen Dad da gerne weiter."

Jetzt sprach Lee „Ich gehe auch in den Glee Club. Damit ich mehr Zeit mit euch allen habe. Ich werde nicht singen, ich werde fragen, ob ich Klavier spielen kann. Von dem was mir Onkel Will erzählt hat, starb der Pianist letztes Jahr, also…"

Eine leise Stimme hörte ich von vorne neben Rys „Ich gehe auch in den Glee Club. Vielleicht werde ich dann ja ein bisschen selbstbewusster…" Rys klopfte seiner Schwester auf die Schulter „Ja aber sicher, Charlott!" Sie zuckte etwas zusammen, lächelte dann aber und schob ihre große, schwarze Brille zurecht.

„Also Luna, Glee Club?" fragte meine beste Freundin „Lasst mich noch überlegen…" „Ok… In welchen Club willst du sonst?" „Cheerios!" „Nein! Das erlaub ich dir nicht! Hast du dir schon mal die Cheerios angesehen? Die machen doch alle Amber nach nur um beliebt zu sein…" „Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht beliebt sein will?"

Jetzt sahen mich alle vier verdutzt an. „Hast du nichts aus den Geschichten unserer Eltern gelernt?!" fragte mich Lee. „Ja schon… aber… Ich will einfach beliebt sein…" Lee und Sophie teilten einen verschwörerischen blick. „Was ist?" fragte ich „Ach nichts…" sagten die zwei im Chor. „Also, wirklich nicht Glee Club?" „Nein!" Traurig lehnte sich Sophie in ihrem Sitz zurück.

Den ganzen Weg zur Schule verbrachten wir schweigend. Im Schulgebäude lief ich sofort in die Arme von Heather und Lucas „Ach, wenn das nicht meine Lieblings Zwillinge sind!" sagte ich freudig. Das waren sie wirklich... Naja streng genommen kannte ich sonst keine Zwillinge...

„Rys hat es uns gesimst…" sagte Heather. „Warum will sie nicht in den Glee Club?" fragte Lucas Heather. „Weil ich einen guten Ruf haben will!" „Aber… Aber wir sind doch eine Familie!" sagte Lucas traurig. Ich umarmte ihn „Lucas, wir werden doch eine Familie bleiben, auch wenn ich nicht im Glee Club bin!" Heather sah mir zornig in die Augen „Aber du wirst mit uns nicht sprechen dürfen. Wer mit den Glee kids quatscht bekommt ruf Minus Punkte!" sagte sie genervt, schnappte Lucas' Hand und lief wieder den Korridor entlang „Aber, wir haben sie doch garnicht überredet…" „Dieser Fall ist hoffnungslos" sie sah mich noch einmal an, bevor die zwei unter der Menschenmenge verschwanden.

Ich seufzte und schnappte mir meinen Zettel aus meiner Tasche mit meiner Spind Nummer. Nach langem Suchen hatte ich ihn endlich gefunden. Alle Gänge sahen hier gleich aus, verwirrend... Ich atmete erleichtert auf und öffnete ihn. Ich schmiss ein Paar Bücher rein und klammerte ein Foto von unserem letzten Familientreffen und einen kleinen Spiegel den mir Papa geschenkt hatte auf eine Seite. Als ich den Spind zuknallte atmete ich erschreckt auf.

Die Person neben mir drehte sich verwundert um „Oh, hey Spindnachbarin!" sagte das Mädchen mit den sehr kurzen, pinken Haaren mit einem großen Lächeln. „Ashley! Erschreck mich nicht so!" „sorry, hab dich nicht gesehen…" „Hm…"

Ashley warf gerade eine Zigarette in den Aschenbecher in ihrem Spind. Sie drehte sich zu mir um. Sie trug eine Jeans mit tausenden von Löchern und ein schwarzes Totenkopf-shirt. Seit dem letzten Treffen hatte sie 4 Piercings mehr. "Darf man hier drinnen überhaut rauchen?" fragte ich verwirrt. "Noop. Na und?" sagte sie und schmiss ihre Spindtür zu

„Und… Glee Club?" ich sah sie sauer an „Warum glaubt jeder, dass ich in den Glee Club will?" Sie sah mich verdattert an „Weil es wie ein Familientreffen ohne Amber und Candace für uns ist? Oder weil du in deiner Freizeit die ganze Zeit tanzt und singst? Alter, nicht im Glee Club zu sein, ist wie unsere Familienfeiern zu verschlafen."

"Oh, wo wir gerade vom Teufel sprechen," sie setzte ein Lächeln auf „Hi Amber! Wow das ist ja ewig her, wann war das?" sie sah sie ängstlich an „als du heute Morgen fast die Scheibe meines Autos eingeschlagen hast?" „Genau! Und was haben wir daraus gelernt?" "Dir niemals den Parkplatz wegzunehmen?" "Brave Amber!" sie rieb ihren Kopf, sodass einpaar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem zuvor perfektem Zopf sprangen. Wir gingen weiter, eine verdutzte Amber hinter uns lassend ,ich mich zu Tode lachend.

„Was ist deine erste Stunde?" Ich schnappte mir einen zweiten Zettel aus meiner Tasche mit meinem Stundenplan darauf. „Hm… Mathe…Du?" „Ich glaube," sie griff in ihren Rucksack „Jop, Geschichte."

Als sie ihren Zettel wieder in den Rucksack gleiten ließ, viel es mir auf „OMG, Ashley!" „Was ist?" „Du hast mir doch versprochen, es nicht noch einmal zu machen!" Sie hielt ihr Handgelenk vor die Augen „Achso das…" „Warum tust du das?" „Mir gefällt der Schmerz…" „Bitte, hör damit auf…" „Nein, warum sollte ich, du Sonnenschein kannst mir gar nichts vorschreiben!" Ich seufzte und ging in mein Klassenzimmer.

Upps... Das falsche Zimmer erwischt. Ich stand in der Besenkammer. Ich seufzte, ging wieder auf den Gang und machte mich wieder auf die Suche nach dem richtigem Zimmer.

**LG Maja**


	3. Das Vortanzen

**AN: OK, auf grund von Jobi und Laura und die Freude, dass sie mir reviews hinterlassen haben, habe ich mich entschlossen noch ein leider kurzes Kapitel online zu stellen. Ich habe mein bestes getan es schreiblich zu verbessern. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :) LG Maja**

Das Vortanzen

„die Nächste!" schrie Gene Sylvester sauer.

Sie war knallhart. Nur die wenigsten kamen in ihr Cheerleader Team. „Ich schaffe das" ich atmete tief durch und ging raus in die Mitte des Turnsaals. „Was will die denn hier?" fragte Amber sauer.

„Vortanzen?" sagte ich etwas kleinlaut. „Na dann los!" sagte Ms. Sylvester. Ich tanzte los. Mit Hilfe von Onkel Mike hatte ich die erste Club-Tanzszene aus Make it Happen einstudiert. Natürlich ohne des Disaster am Anfang.

„Wow!" sagte Gene nach dem fehlerlosem Tanz. „Wow, wie schlecht" sagte Amber mit einem gelangweiltem Lachen. Gene sah Amber böse an und dann wieder zu mir. „Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich glaube, du kannst ins Team." Sie gab mir ein süßes Lächeln. Amber sah sie aufgebracht an bevor Gene wieder „Die Nächste!" schrie.

Mit einem großen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging ich raus in die Umkleidekabinen. Ich zog mir anstelle meines bauchfreien Tops wieder ein weißes T-Shirt an und ging nach Hause.

„Papa, Dad? Bin zu Hause!" schrie ich als ich das Haus betrat.

„Hi Prinzessin" sagte Papa als ich in die Küche kam und er am Tisch saß und die neue Vogue las. „Wie war dein erster Tag?" fragte Dad von vor dem Herd. „Wunderbar!"

„Erzählt mir jedes Detail!" sagte Papa und sah gespannt von seiner Vogue auf. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle und fing an zu erzählen „Also angefangen hat alles blöd… Alle haben mir Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich nicht in den Glee Club will. Aber alles hat sich gebessert als ich bei Gene vorgetanzt habe. Vor euch steht… sitzt ein Cheerio!"

„OMG!" schrie Papa, stand auf und warf seine Arme um mich. Jetzt sah Dad auch von dem Essen auf und umarmte mich. „Ich habe keine Minute daran gezweifelt!" sagte Papa.

„Ich auch nicht, deshalb gibt es heute dein Lieblingsessen." „vegetarische Spaghetti?" „Äh…"

Ich lachte und umarmte Dad wieder. „Schon OK!" Er lachte und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu.

„Morgen koche ich wieder Blainers!" „Bin total dafür!" Ich lachte wieder und ging hoch in mein Zimmer.

Ich warf meine Tasche auf mein Bett, schnappte mein Buch „The Land of Stories"**(Bestes Buch der Welt! Habs auf englisch gelesen :D)**, setzte mich auf das kleine Sofa in meinem Zimmer und fing an zu lesen.

Währenddessen in der Küche: „Unser Kind ist ein Cheerio…" Kurt legte sein Kinn auf seine Hand, stützte den Arm auf dem Küchentisch ab und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hätten wir doch nur vorher mit Gene geredet…" meinte Blaine. „Das hätte auch nichts geholfen. Gene hört nicht auf uns…" „Da hast du recht…"

fünf Minuten blieben sie schweigend da… „Ich finde du hast gut geschauspielert!" „Meinst du? Danke!" sagte Kurt und wurde leicht rot.

„Also, was machen wir?" fragte Kurt darauf. „Hast du mit Mr. Schue geredet?" „Ja, er verlegt die Auditions auf Freitag. Da haben wir genug Zeit Luna zu überreden!" „Gut"

„Aber wie überreden wir sie?" „Ich habe mit Heather, Lucas, Sophie, Ryan, Charlott, Lee und sogar Ashley geredet. Sie helfen uns." „Plan ‚Bring Luna in den Glee Club' startet!" Blaine lachte und gab Kurt einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Plötzlich hörten die Zwei ein lautes blubbern. Sie drehten sich um. Blaine seufzte laut. Der Topf auf dem Herd war übergegangen und überall tropfte heißes Wasser von dem Herd auf die Küchenfließne.

Kurt lief schnell zum Herd, drehte ihn ab und fing an zu Lachen. "Morgen koche ich wieder!"


	4. Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit

**AN: OK in meiner Freude das ich Tyler Oakley entdeckt habe, blieb ich gestern eeewig auf und bin heute relativ schlecht drauf und relativ müde... Schon ohne Nerven bin ich heute in der Früh in die Schule gekommen und musste in der 1. Stunde eine Deutsch Schularbeit schreiben. Nun hatte ich überhaupt keine Nerven mehr. Dann musste ich eine Aussage wegen eines Diebstahls in der Schule machen=Bye Bye letzte Nerven die ich hatte! Wollte mich jetzt ein bisschen erfreuen indem ich ein neues Kapitel online stelle. Diesmal leider ohne lustigen Schluss und leider wieder sehr kurz :( Ganz Liebe Grüße an Laura! Deine Reviews erfreuen mich jedesmal wenn ich sie lese! An alle anderen: schreibt doch bitte reviews O:) LG Maja**

Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit

Am Morgen wachte ich auf. Juhu! Mein erster Tag als cheerio! Ich frühstückte und sprang ins Auto zu Ryan, Charlott, Sophie und Lee.

„Und, wie war euer erster Tag?" fragte Sophie. Bevor irgendwer was sagen konnte, sagte ich „Wunderbar! In diesem Auto hier sitzt ein Cheerio!"

„Was?! Lee ist ein Cheerio?" sagte Rys vom Vordersitz. „Haha!" sagte ich und sah Soph an. „…" Sie sah ungemütlich auf den Boden. „Du findest es nicht toll, oder?" „doch, doch… Es ist nur… Wir sind doch eine Familie…" „Und das werden wir auch bleiben!" „Aber ich will nicht, dass du zu Candace wirst…" „Ach, das werde ich schon nicht."

Sie sah mich ungläubig an. „Wusstest du, dass dein Dad auch schon Cheerio sein wollte? Er hat es aber nicht ins Team geschafft." Ryan fing an sich tot zu lachen und Charlott lachte auch leise. Lee sah Sophie ungläubig an, die gerade rot anlief. „Das… Das… Da hat er gerade nicht nachgedacht… Das…" sie sank tiefer in ihrem Sitz. „Woher weißt du das?" fragte Lee „Meine Väter erzählen mir oft Geschichten von früher…"

„Weißt du noch eine?" „Hm… Tante Sue hat sich mal als deine Mum ausgegeben und hat beim Stadtamt angerufen um ihren Namen ändern zu lassen in Tina Cohen-Loser…" Ryan sah zurück zu uns „Nein, oder?" „Doch!" Wir verfielen alle in schallendes Gelächter sodass Sophies Frage vergessen war.

Als ich in das Schulgebäude ging, fiel ich wieder direkt in die Arme meiner Lieblingszwillinge. „Geh in den Glee Club!" sagte Heather.

„Nein?!" „OK, ich glaube du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden! Geh in den Glee Club!" „Ne-ein!"

Jetzt mischte sich Luke ein „Bitte…." „Luke, wir dürfen nicht weich werden! Geh in den Glee Club!" „Nein!"

„Warum nicht?" fragte Lucas. „Weil vor euch ein Cheerio steht und er nicht seinen guten Ruf verlieren will." „Wo, ich kann den Cheerio nicht sehen?"

Heather sah mich böse an. „Nein, das hast du nicht getan, oder?!" „Was ist so schlimm daran?" „Was schlimm daran ist?! Amber? Candace? Hast du nichts aus den Geschichten gelernt?!"

„Doch, und zwar das eure Mütter beide Cheerios waren und bevor sie in den Glee Club kamen, die beliebtesten Mädels der Schule waren!" „Das… H….H!" Heather sah in die Luft um nach den richtigen Wörtern zu suchen.

„Warte, unsere Mütter waren beliebt?!" sagte Lucas. „Ja, die Geschichte wollten wir dir nicht erzählen, weil sie dich verstören würde…" sagte Heather.

„Ich finde sie nicht verstörend. Sie waren beliebt und ihnen war es egal, dass sie ihren Ruf verlieren und wenn sie es für richtig finden ist das OK! Aber ich will das nicht und bitte lasst mich in Ruhe…" Heather sah mir in die Augen. „Nein…" sagte ich noch ein letztes Mal.

Sie seufzte, schnappte Lukes Hand und ging zu der Spanisch Klasse. „Auf was hat sie geantwortet?" fragte Lucas noch einmal.

Ich seufzte und ging weiter den Gang entlang. Nach 3 Minuten rannte ich versehentlich in jemanden. „Upps, Sorry! Es tut mir so leid!" Als sich die Person umdrehte erkannte ich Ms. Sylvester vor mir.

Ich wurde rot „Oh… Hi Ms. Sylvester. Es… Es tut mir leid. Ich…" „Oh! Hi Luna. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!" Ich sah stirnrunzelnd auf. Sie holte eine Cheerleader uniform hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Sie gab sie mir „Willkommen bei den Cheerios mein neuer Co Captain!"

„OMG! Ich bin Co Captain!" Ihr Gesicht fiel „Schrei nicht so" „Entschuldigung Coach…" Sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter und ging dann wieder.

Ich quiekte kurz glücklich auf, drehte mich im Kreis und lief dann schnell auf die Mädchentoilette um mich um zu ziehen.

Die Uniform passte mir gut, als wäre ich dafür geboren, Cheerleader zu sein. Ich ging den Flur hinunter. Alle starrten mich an.

Ja genau! Ich bin Cheerio! Ich schloss meinen Spind auf, checkte meine Haare und schnappte meine Bücher.

Als ich den Spind schloss, sah ich neben mir an den Spind lehnend Ashley. „Hey Ashley…" sagte ich etwas kleinlaut. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und fing an mich zu umkreisen.

„Ich brauche eine neue Spindnachbarin… Ich will keine zweite Candace neben mir haben…"

genervt antwortete ich „Ich werde nicht wie Candace. Erstens weil ich kein Stereotyp Cheerio bin. Zweitens weil ich Co Captain bin!" „OMG! Was?" Ihr Blick wurde fröhlicher.

„Genau, vor dir steht der neue Co Captain!" sie umarmte mich „ich freu mich für dich… aber…." „Was aber?" fragte ich genervt. „ich will nicht sehen wie Amber reagieren wird…"

Da fiel es mir ein. Amber. Amber war immer Captain das heißt…

„OMG, scheiße! Amber ist jetzt auch Co Captain…" sie schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf und klopfte mir auf die Schulter „Du tust mir leid… Aber wirklich, das will ich nicht sehen, also… bye! Bei deiner Beerdigung werde ich weinen" Sie zog schnell von dannen.

Ich seufzte. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht…

Nach Lunas Audition: Was? Luna soll Co Captain werden?! Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich sah bei allen anderen Auditions nur mehr halb zu. Denn ich erarbeitet mir einen Plan, wie ich Luna aus dem Team ekeln könnte.

Hm… Vielleicht könnte ich Heather fragen… Nein, die mag mich nicht die würde das nie für mich tun…

Vielleicht weiß Candace was… Nein, die ist dumm wie ein Stück Toastbrot.

H… Musste ich mein Gehirn eben selbst anstrengen. Also… Was weiß ich über Luna, dass ich am schwarzen Brett veröffentlichen könnte und rumerzählen könnte. Ich erzähle keinen falschen Geschichten! So eine Bitch bin ich nun wieder auch nicht.

Also… Sie kann gut tanzen… gut singen… Immer sonnig drauf… Ihre Haare sehen manchmal am Morgen scheiße aus! Aber das ist kein großes Ding…

Hm ihr Dad hilft ihr immer mit… Warte ihr… Ihre Dads sind schwul!

Das ist leicht zu verbreiten und jeder wird sie hassen. Luna Hummel-Anderson du wirst es nicht leicht hier haben.


	5. Demütigung

**AN: Hier ein neues Kapitel obwohl keiner reviewt hat :( Bitte reviewt einbisschen, das kan man auch wenn man nicht angemeldet ist! Auch wenn es Kritik ist, ich juble über jeden Review. Für alle die auf twitter sind: mein Name ist MsFu87. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mir ja followern. Ich retweete sehr vieles Klainiges und ich könnte euch tweeten, wenn ein neues Kapitel kommt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :) **

Demütigung

Gelangweilt kam ich aus dem Physik Unterricht. Physik hat mich noch nie interessiert. Wieder gelangweilt ging ich zu meinem Spind um den Stundenplan an zu sehen.

OMG! Heute war Cheerleader Training! Juhuu! Da konnte ich gleich zeigen was ich kann!

Ich schloss die Spindtür nur um gleich wieder geschockt zu werden. Automatisch schloss ich meine Augen als mich etwas kalt-klebriges traf. Es war wie eine Ohrfeige eines Eisberges.

Entsetzt öffnete ich meine Augen. Jemand hatte mir einen Slushie ins Gesicht geschüttet. Aber warum?

Ich hörte zwei Jungs lachen und High Five geben. Hä? Ich bin Cheerleader Co Captain. Ich muss doch beliebt sein, oder?

Ich sah mich im Gang um. Alle sahen mich mit großen Augen an. Was war hier los? Ich ging in die Toilette um mir den Slushie aus dem Gesicht zu waschen. Dort starrte mich das Mädchen am Waschbecken komisch an.

„Mach doch ein Foto, dann hast du länger was davon!" sagte ich bissig.

„Was machst du Schwuchtel hier?" bitte was? Ich? Schwuchtel? Wie vorher bemerkt bin ich nicht lesbisch!

„Ähm… bitte was?!" „Du hast richtig gehört! Hier kannst du nicht rein!" „Warum?" „Weil du lesbisch bist?" „Und wer sagt das?" „Hast du das schwarze Brett noch nicht gesehen?"

Jede kleinste Farbe wich aus meinem Gesicht als ich schnell zum schwarzen Brett lief.

Nein. Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Alle lachten mich aus als ich zum Brett rannte. Nein! Ich war doch nur eine Stunde lang beliebt! Nein! Ich kam an und riss das Plakat mit voller Wucht runter. Das Plakat mit dem Titel „lesbischer Co Captain! Ganzer Artikel in der Schulzeitung!"

Ich sank zu meinen Knien und fing an zu weinen. Ich schnappte mir eine Schulzeitung und las mit tränenden Augen den Artikel mit der Überschrift „Lesbischer Co Captain!".

‚Neuer Co Captain Luna Hummel-Anderson hat 2 schwule Väter! Sie wurde angesteckt und eine unbekannte Quelle erzählte, dass sie ihr an dauernd auf den Po glotzt. Als der besagte Co Captain dann der besagten Quelle das Angebot machte, mit ihr etwas Essen zu gehen, wollte die Quelle weggehen. Hummel-Anderson hielt sie aber fest, küsste sie und grabschte ihr an den Busen. Aufgelöst ging das Opfer zur Polizei. Luna Hummel-Anderson steht eine Anzeige bevor.'

Nein! Das war nicht wahr! Wer konnte so etwas nur erfinden?! Warum? Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich sah auf.

„Sophie?" „Luna, wir müssen reden." „Aber… Aber…" „Komm mit! Du musst weg von hier" ich stand auf und Sophie zog mich den Flur entlang.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" „Wirst du schon sehen!" ich seufzte und ließ mich weiter führen. Sie führte mich in einen Raum mit vielen Stühlen und einem Klavier.

Den Chorraum? Ich kannte ihn, hier war einmal ein Familientreffen. Sophie zog mich rüber auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich wischte meine Tränen aus den Augen und bemerkte, dass auch Rys und Lee da waren.

„Hi!" sagte Ryan und hob seine Hand. „Hey…" sagte ich zurück.

„also… reden wir nicht um den heißen Brei, wir wissen warum du hier bist!" „Warum?" „Wir wollen dich aufmuntern!" sagte Lee. „Ok… und wie?" „In das hat uns Sophie noch nicht eingeweiht…" sagte Rys und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu.

Sie seufzte und nahm meine Hand „Du bist nicht lesbisch, oder?" „Nein! Das sind nur scheiß Gerüchte!" „OK, wir wollten das klar stellen. Gut. Wir werden dich beschützen, natürlich nur wenn du willst. Das heißt, dass du nicht mehr alleine im Gang bist und wir dir sofort helfen, wenn dir irgendwas passiert. OK?"

„Warum macht ihr das für mich?" fragte ich mit leiser Stimme „Weil ich und Lee deine besten Freunde sind und Rys ein Kummerkasten ist." „Hey!" „Stimmt doch!" „Bitte, ich bin auch Lunas bester Freund, oder?"

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an. Sophie antwortete für mich „Ryan, du bist 2 Jahre älter als wir. Wir hatten noch nie viel Kontakt. Nur bei Familientreffen…" „Und da war es immer lustig!" „OK da hast du Recht!"

„Also, bin ich einer eurer besten Freunde?" „Ja klar!" sagte ich und umarmte ihn. Ich setzte mich wieder hin als Sophie wieder anfing zu plappern.

„Gut also. Luna, ich weiß es ist hart für dich. Aber du musst bei den Cheerios aufhören." „Warum?!" „Weil wir dich dort erstens nicht beschützen können und zweitens, überleg doch mal. Die ganzen Cheerios würden dich nur mobben…"

Ich sank traurig in meinen Sessel. „Da hast du recht…" Lee sah mich mitleidig an „Naja… Ich hab eine Idee…" sagte Rys. „Was?" fragte ich energielos.

„Naja also wenn du tanzen willst… Komm doch in den Glee Club. Dein Ruf kann nicht mehr schlechter werden, du könntest tanzen und singen und wärst mit uns allen zusammen…" Ich sah ihn an und dann auf den Boden „ich überlege es mir…" „Ok…" Die Klingel läutete und wir eilten in unsere nächsten Klassen.

Später am Tag: So, da stand ich nun. Ich stand vor dem Schwarzen Brett mit den Anmeldeformularen.

Der Debattierclub, der Schwimmverein, die Titans und der Glee Club hatten die Anmeldeformulare noch bis Freitag hängen. Ich sah die Liste der New Directions an.

Ganz oben war der Name ‚Sophie Hudson' mit einem Goldstern und in schöner Schreibschrift geschrieben.

Darunter stand ‚Ryan Schuester' in relativ schöner Blockschrift.

Darunter in schöner Kaligraphie ‚Charlott Schuester'.

Darunter in normaler Blockschrift ‚Heather Lopez' und darunter in kaum lesbarer Schrift ‚Lucas Lopez ;)'.

Darunter war noch der Name ‚Ashley Puckerman' in lila geschrieben.

Noch eins darunter hatte Lee seinen Namen geschrieben. Ich musste immer lachen, wenn ich seinen Namen las ‚Lee Cohen-Chang-Chang'.

Ich seufzte als ich das leere Feld darunter sah. Ich schaute auf den Stift und dann wieder auf die Namen. Ich seufzte noch einmal, nahm den Stift und schrieb in relativ schöner Schreibschrift ‚Luna Hummel-Anderson' darunter.

**LG Maja**

**Und vergesst nicht zu reviewen ;)**

**Achja, frohen 1. Advent :)**


	6. Streit

**Heyho bin wieder hier! Also erstens wieder: Ich bin traurig :( kein einziger Review hat mich erreicht. Zum Glück zeigt diese Website aber wieviele Menschen die Story anschauen und ich bin relativ zufrieden dafür, dass das hier ja eine deutsche Fanfic ist :) Konnte in letzter Zeit nicht oft ein neues Kapitel online stellen, da ich frustriert war, da Microsoft Office auf meinem Laptop sich entschieden hatte sich urplötzlich auf englisch umzustellen. Naja egal, hier ein neues Kapitel. Und sorry für die langen AN :/ Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

Streit

Ich schmiss die Tür zu und Tränen fingen an mein Gesicht hinunter zu laufen.

Mein Papa lief sofort zu mir „Luna! Knall die Tür nicht so! ich hab… Süße, warum weinst du denn?" Er wollte mich umarmen ich befreite mich aber aus seiner Umarmung und lief hoch in mein Zimmer.

Ich rief laut „Ich hasse euch!" ,schmiss meine Zimmertür zu und warf mich auf mein Bett um in Ruhe zu weinen.

Lufts Sicht: Kurt wurde kreideweiß. Was?! Sie hasst sie? Bitte was?

Er lief schnell in die Küche um Blaine zu umarmen. Er brauchte jetzt eine Umarmung. Er lief in seine Arme und schmiegte seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken.

„Was ist los Baby?" „Sie… Sie…Luna…" Er schluchzte laut. „Was hat Luna getan?" fragte Blaine in einer sehr beruhigenden Stimme. Er legte seinen Arm auf Kurts Rücken und zog ihn weiter zu sich.

„Sie sagt, sie hasst uns!" „bitte was?!" „das hat sie gesagt. Sie… Sie kam tränenüberströmt heim und lief gleich in ihr Zimmer während sie schrie, dass sie uns hasst."

„Komm," er packte seine Hand „Reden wir mit ihr!" Kurt nickte und lies sich von Blaine ziehen. Sie gingen hoch zu ihrer Zimmertür und klopften an. Sie hörten ein lautes „Haut ab!"

Blaine klopfte noch einmal an „Was an ‚haut ab' habt ihr nicht verstanden!?" Blaine öffnete Langsam die Tür und streckte seinen Kopf in das Zimmer. „Süße? Wir müssen reden!"

„Nein das müssen wir nicht. Ich hasse euch!" Sie warf ein Kissen nach Blaine. Er konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen. „Süße, so gern ich auch Kissenschlachten austrage, ich glaube nicht das das der richtige Zeitpunkt ist…"

Sie sah auf. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen. „bitte, lasst mich einfach in ruhe." „Nein!" er schlüpfte in den Raum, gefolgt von Kurt.

„Dad, bitte lass mich einfach in ruhe… Bitte!" Er dachte nicht nur eine Sekunde daran wegzugehen und setzte sich stattdessen auf ihre Bettkante und streichelte ihr Haar. Sie schlug seine Hand weg.

„Wir müssen reden." „Nein müssen wir nicht!" sie drehte sich im Bett sauer auf die andere Seite.

„Warum hasst du uns? Was haben wir dir getan?" fragte Blaine ruhig.

Kurt sah mit großen Augen zu. Blaine war geübt darin Streits zu verhindern. Er machte es ziemlich jeden Tag bei ihm. Aber so gut regelte er die Situation noch nie. Er wäre schon längst weggegangen und hätte seine Tochter für immer schmollen lassen

„Weil ihr schwul seid!" Blaine sah sie verwirrt an. Hä? Bitte was? Luna fand sie doch immer süß und hatte noch nie was gegen Schwule

„Süße, wenn wir nicht schwul wären gäbe es dich gar nicht…" „Ja… aber… h!" „Erzähl mir jetzt in Ruhe was heute passiert ist."

Sie setzte sich auf „Was passiert ist? Ich bin der größte Vollidiot der Schule weil meine Eltern Schwuchteln sind!" „OK Süße, nicht in diesem Ton und dieses Wort sagt man nicht!" sagte Kurt und setzte sich neben seinen Ehemann.

„Das ist mir jetzt aber egal! Wegen euch wurde ich heute geslushied und musste die Stelle als Cheerleader Co Captain aufgeben!" sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh… Boo, das tut mir aber Leid… Können wir irgendetwas tun, damit es dir besser geht?" fragte Kurt einfühlsam. Er wusste wie es war, geslushied zu werden. Ihm war es mehr als tausendmal passiert und das eine und andere Kleidungsstück konnte er danach nicht mehr retten... und er hatte gehofft, dass es Luna nicht passierte

„Ja, haut ab!" „nein das geht nicht." „Dann geht zurück in die Zeit und sagt dem Vergangenheits Kurt und dem Vergangenheits Blaine, dass sie hetero sein sollen!" Blaine runzelte seine Stirn

„OK… Ich glaube das geht auch nicht aber…" „Dann könnt ihr nichts für mich tun und haut nun endlich ab!" „Aber…" Blaine nahm Kurts Hand. „Lassen wir sie lieber mal in ruhe. Vielleicht ist sie später in besserer Redelaune…" „OK…"

Sie verliesen das Zimmer und eine weinende Luna.

**LG Maja**


	7. Das Vorsingen

**An: Ja ihr habt es richtig geraten! Luna kommt in den Glee Club :) Nachdem ich schon beim glaub 30 Kapitel bin nervt sie mich so sehr -_- Aber ich hab für sie so ne Hammer Geschichte :) Egal, die nächsten Kapitel sind noch aus ihrer Sicht aber bald fange ich an alles ein bisschen herum zu mischen und Pärchen vorzustellen. Weil ich das Kapitel in Irland vor einem halben Jahr geschrieben hab, sind die Lieder Oops I did it again, Call me when you're sober, Wise men und Should have let you love me NICHT von Glee (Ach ich bin stolz auf die alte Maja :)) Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Disclaimer: Nur die OCs gehören mir. Alle anderen gehören Ryan Murphy.**

7. Kapitel

Vorsingen

Der Freitag kam schneller als ich dachte. Ich war nie allein. Ich hing immer mit Soph, Rys oder Lee rum. Manchmal sogar mit Ashley. Mit meinen Eltern vertrage ich mich immer noch nicht. Ich will mit ihnen keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Ich meine, sie sind der Grund warum mein Leben versaut ist!

Heute waren die Glee Auditions. Ich wusste das ich rein kam, aber ich hatte mich trotzdem gut vorbereitet.

Wir 8 warteten vor dem April Rhodes Civic Pavilion auf Onkel Will.

Ich tappte einen mir unbekannten Rhythmus mit meinen Fuß, Lucas aß einpaar Gummibärchen, Charlott las gerade ein Buch, Sophie machte zusammen mit Ryan Stimmübungen, Heather spielte mit ihrem rotem lieblings-Kleid, Lee studierte noch einmal seine Klaviernoten und Ash war ‚am Klo'. Wir waren uns zwar alle sicher, dass sie nicht am Klo war aber… egal.

Endlich kam Onkel Will. „Hey, Leute!" Ein paar „Heys." Kamen zurück. Er sperrte die Tür auf. Wir setzten uns alle in die erste Reihe und Will an den Tisch in der Mitte der Publikumsplätze.

„So Leute, erst einmal ein paar Worte!" Ashley seufzte „Danke, dass ihr alle hier seid! Ich freue mich riesig, dass wir dieses Jahr einen Glee Club machen können, nachdem dieses Jahr wir mehr als 5 Teilnehmer haben! Danke an Luke, Heather und Ashley, dass sie sich letztes Jahr auch schon beworben hatten."

Wir sahen alle ungläubig Ash an „Was?! Ich wollte mehr Zeit mit euch verbringen!" „Also, weiter. Ich werde eure Namen aufrufen, ihr geht auf die Bühne, sagt euren Namen und was ihr singt und los. OK?" wir nickten alle.

„OK, aber bevor es losgeht, ab jetzt nennt ihr mich bitte nicht mehr Onkel Will, bitte nennt mich Mr. Schue." „OK Mr. Schue!" schrie Ryan nach vorne und wir alle lachten.

„Ryan, du und Charlott seid die Ausnahme. Also, Lee fang doch bitte an." Er nickte und ging auf die Bühne. „Hi! Mein Name ist Lee Cohen-Chang-Chang" wir mussten alle Lachen. „Und ich will nicht singen und nicht tanzen. Ich will mich als Klavierspieler bewerben!" „OK…" sagte Onkel… Mr. Schue!

„Also ich spiele ‚für Luise'. Ich weiß es ist einfach aber… Ich werte es etwas auf!" Er setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker und fing an das Klavierstück sehr schnell und mit eigenen Phrasen dazwischen zu spielen." Als er fertig war, sprangen ich und Sophie zur gleichen Zeit auf und klatschten wie wild.

Alle anderen machten es uns nach. Lee musste Lächeln und verbeugte sich vor uns.

„Ja, Lee du bist sowas von im Glee Club! Stört es dich aber wenn ich dich hin und wieder einmal als Sänger benutze?" „Stört mich nicht Onkel… Mr. Schue!" „OK… Als nächstes bitte Ryan."

Wir alle klatschten als er aufstand und auf die Bühne ging. Sophie pfiff sogar laut. „OK. Ok Leute ich hab noch nicht einmal angefangen!" Wir lachten.

„Also, mein Name ist Ryan, für die die mich nicht kennen und ich singe Wisemen von James Blunt.

**_She said to me: Go steady on me_**

**_Won't you tell me what the Wisemen said?_**

**_When they came down from heaven_**

**_Smoked nine till seven_**

**_All the shit that they could find_**

**_But they couldn't escape from you_**

**_Couldn't be free of you_**

**_And now they know there's no way out_**

**_And they're really sorry now for what they've done_**

**_They were three wise Men just trying to have some fun._**

Unser Atem stockte. Wir hatten Ryan erstens noch nie so hoch gehört und zweitens noch sie so gut. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut als er den Refrain sang.

**_Look who's alone now_**

**_It's not me, It's not me_**

**_Those three wise men, they've got a semi by the sea_**

**_Got to ask yourself the question_**

**_Where are you now?_**

Seine Stimme wurde leiser

**_Got to ask yourself the question_**

**_Where are you now?_**

Wir waren geschockt. Keiner wusste das Ryans Stimme so gut war. Ich sah mich um. Jeder konnte nur auf ihn starren. Er wurde sehr nervös.

Ich hüpfte auf und fing an sehr laut zu klatschen. Die anderen folgten mir „Das war sehr, sehr gut Rys! Tolle Stimme" „Danke, Dad." Er setzte sich hin.

„Also, Sophie du bist die nächste." Sie stand auf und ging auf die Bühne. Ihr rosa Kleid wippte als sie nach oben ging. „Hi!" sie winkte

„Mein Name ist Sophie Hudson und ich singe für euch Get it right von meiner Mum." Mr. Schue schüttelte seinen Kopf, lachte leise und sah auf seinen Ordner unter sich. Sie fing an zu singen

**_What have I done?_**

**_I wish I could run._**

**_Away from this ship going under._**

**_Just trying to help out everyone else _**

**_Now I feel the weight oft he world is_**

**_On my shoulders_**

Sie klang komplett gleich wie ihre Mutter. Mr. Schue gab mir wohl auch Recht. Denn er lachte wieder leicht, stützte seine Stirn auf seinem Arm und schüttelte den Kopf.

**_What can you do_**

**_When your good isn't good enough_**

**_And all that you touch_**

**_Tumbles down_**

**_Cause my best intentions _**

**_Keep making a mess of things_**

**_I just wanna fix it somehow_**

**_Oh how many times will it take_**

**_Oh how many times will it take for me_**

**_To get it right?_**

**_To get it ri-i-ight?_**

Ihre Performance endete mit dem Kopf nach unten. Wir fingen alle an zu klatschen.

„Wunderbar Rachel, äh… Sophie. Genau wie deine Mutter. Hammer Stimme." Er schüttelte weiter seinen Kopf und sah sich den Ordner unter ihm an

„Hm… Lucas, du bist der Nächste." Er nickte, umarmte seine Schwester und ging dann auf die Bühne. „Heyho! Mein Name ist Luke, aber ich glaube das wisst ihr eh alle… oder? Das wär doch komisch wenn ihr nicht wissen würdet wie ich heiße, das…" „Luke, dein Song?"

„Achja, Oops I did it again von Britney Spears." Wir machten alle große Augen. Das war doch ein Frauensong? Wir sahen Heather an

„Hey, er singt ihn echt gut. Zwar natürlich ein bisschen tiefer aber… Naja. Seht es euch einfach an." Er stellte sich in die Mitte der Bühne, atmete tief durch und fing an zu tanzen und mit einer Stimme in der Mittellage zu singen.

**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_**

**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_**

**_I think I did it again_**

**_I made you believe we're more than just friends_**

**_Oh Baby_**

**_It might seem like a crush_**

**_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_**

**_Cause to lose all my senses_**

**_That is just so typically me Oh baby, baby_**

Einpaar mussten sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Wir wollten Lucas nicht verunsichern, aber es war einfach so lustig. Ich meine, er ist ein Typ!

**_Oops! I did it again_**

**_I played with your heart_**

**_Got lost in the Game_**

**_Oh baby, baby_**

**_Oops! You think I'm in love_**

**_That I'm sent from above_**

**_I'm not that innocent!_**

Jetzt konnten wir unser Lachen wirklich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Wir kugelten uns alle ab. Sogar Mr. Schue musste Lachen. Lucas wurde traurig. „Das war toll Lucas. Wir lachen nur, weil es in dem Song um ein Mädchen geht, dass von außen her süß und unschuldig aussieht und in Wirklichkeit aber nur mit den Jungs spielt die sie bekommt."

„Oh…" „Du wusstest es nicht!" schrie Heather. „Egal, das war toll Lucas. Den besten Tanz den ich in den letzten Jahren gesehen habe. Du hast den Gesang gut für deine Stimmlage ungeformt. Es gibt nichts zum Aussetzen!"

Er schrieb etwas und sagte dann „Charlott, geh da rauf!" Sie nickte und stellte sich in die Mitte der Bühne. „Hi!" sagte sie leise.

„Ich bin Charlott Schuester und singe I could have danced all night von my fair Lady."** (mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen :/)** „Hast du die Idee von deiner Mum?" „Könnte sein… Warum?"

„Die Geschichte kennt ihr glaub ich alle noch nicht… Egal, sing los Charlott!"

**_Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed_**

**_My head's too light to try to set it down._**

**_Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight._**

**_Not for all the jewels in the crown._**

**_I could have danced all night,_**

**_I could have danced all night,_**

**_And still have begged for more._**

**_I could have spread my wings._**

**_And done a thousand things _**

**_I've never done before._**

**_I'll never know what made it so exciting._**

**_Why all at once my heart took flight._**

**_I only know when he began to dance with me._**

**_I could have danced, danced, danced all night!_**

Mr. Schue sah verträumt in den Ordner. Ryan klatschte laut um ihn zu wecken

„Oh, danke Ry-Ry. Charlott das war sehr leise, aber daran arbeiten wir schon noch!"

Sie lächelte und ging dann von der Bühne. Er sah sich den Ordner an, schrieb etwas und sagte dann „Ashley, du bist die nächste."

Etwas gelangweilt ging sie auf die Bühne. Sie atmete tief durch und sagte dann „Hi! Ashley Puckerman. Call me when you're sober Evanescene." Mr. Schue nickte. Wir hatten von ihr nichts anderes erwartet. Sie atmete nochmal tief durch und fing dann an mit nur halber Kraft zu singen.

**_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._**

Typisch Ashley. Dachten wir! Keiner von uns hatte sie je singen gehört… Sie hatte eine super Stimme!

**_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._**

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

„Der Song war wunderbar. Etwas leise und mit ein bisschen zu viel Hauch. Aber wir arbeiten daran." „Danke." Sagte sie und ging von der Bühne.

„Also… Heather ist die Nächste." Warte, ich war die Letzte? Menno! Sie ging auf die Bühne. „Nach dem traurigen Song, etwas aufheiternderes. Genie in a Bottle von Christina Aguilera. Ach ja, ich bin Heather Lopez. Falls es wer noch nicht weiß."

Sie zwinkerte, drehte sich um wobei ihr rotes Kleid hübsch wippte, und fing an zu singen

**_C'mon, c'mon  
Oh, yeah  
C'mon, c'mon  
Oh_**

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights;  
Waiting for someone  
To release me.  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way,  
But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away;  
Baby, baby, baby.  
(Baby, baby, baby.)

Oh,  
My body's saying let's go.  
Oh,  
But my heart is saying no.

If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
You gotta make a big impression (oh yeah), gotta like what you do.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.

The music's playing and the lights' down low,  
One more dance and then we're good to go;  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me.  
Hormones racin' at the speed of light,  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight;  
Baby, baby, baby.  
(Baby, baby, baby)

Oh,  
My body's saying let's go.  
Oh,  
But my heart is saying no.

If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, (I'm a genie in a bottle) you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you want to be with me, (ooh) I can make your wish come true.  
Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
Gotta rub me (if you want to be with me) the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.

Oh,  
My body's saying let's go.  
Oh,  
But my heart is saying no.

If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle) you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
You gotta make a big impression, gotta like what you do.

If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.

I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come and let me out.

„Toll Heather! Erinnert mich ein bisschen an deine Mutter. Bist du sicher, dass ihr zwei adoptiert seid?" Sie nickte „OK. Egal. Toll!" Er schrieb etwas und sagte dann

„So, zum Schluss noch Luna bitte." Ich atmete tief durch und ging auf die Bühne. Das Scheinwerferlicht fiel auf mich. OMG! OMG! OMG! Meine Handflächen wurden nass. Ich atmete tief durch. „Hi! Mein Name is Luna Anderson-Hummel… äh… Nein Luna Hummel-Anderson, sorry. Ich singe should have let you love me von Cornelia Mooswalder."

Alle schauten mich verwirrt an. „Das ist eine Sängerin aus Österreich. Sie ist relativ berühmt dort. Meine Dads sagen, dass ich sie an sie erinnere…" **(Sie ist mein Vorbild in Thema Luna. Sie hat lange, lockige, schwarze Haare und ne hammer Stimme!)** Die anderen nickten.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und fing dann an mit geschlossenen Augen zu singen.

**_I shut the door I walked away_**

**_I took your life and let it fade_**

**_I just let go I didn't fight_**

**_I keep asking myself why_**

**_Why did I think_**

**_You would just wait_**

**_Wait down for me_**

**_You wouldn't break_**

**_Why didn't I just see the truth?_**

**_What was I trying to prove?_**

Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet. Nicht gelangweilt. Nicht emotionsvoll. Gespannt auf den Refrain, denn nur ich kannte.

**_I should have let you love me_**

**_I should have let you love me_**

**_Now I understand, you're supposed to be my man_**

**_Should have never let you lonely_**

**_I should have been stronger_**

**_It could have been forever_**

**_What's killing me the most_**

**_That no one ever knows_**

**_I should have let, should have let, should have let you love me_**

**_What I want again_**

**_For one more chance_**

**_One more kiss_**

**_One more night_**

**_Even one more fight_**

**_I'd do anything and everything_**

**_To bring you back again._**

**_But you're with her, but you're with her_**

**_I should have let you love me_**

**_I should have let you love me_**

**_Now I understand, you're supposed to be my man_**

**_Should have never let you lonely_**

**_I should have been stronger_**

**_It could have been forever_**

**_What's killing me the most_**

**_That no one ever knows, _**

**_I should have let, should have let, should have let you love me_**

**_I should have let you love me_**

**_Should have let… should have let…_**

**_Should have let…_**

**_I shut the door_**

**_What's killing me the most_**

**_Should have let, should have let you love me_**

Alle starrten mich an. Scheiße, habe ich so schlecht gesungen?

Dann stand Ryan auf und fing an ganz laut zu klatschen. Sein Klatschen befreite wohl alle anderen aus ihrer Trance. Sie standen auch auf und klatschten. Sogar Mr. Schue stand auf. Sophie pfiff und Ryan neben ihr, hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Ich musste Lachen und ging von der Bühne. Wir sahen Mr. Schue an „Also… Jeder von euch ist drinnen! Ich weiß, dass jeder der sich bewirbt auch rein kommt, aber selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, wärd ihr alle drinnen!"

Wir gaben uns gegenseitig High Fives und sahen denn Lehrer dann wieder an. „Getränke bei Breadsticks auf mich?" Wir alle jubelten und verliesen dann den April Rhodes Civic Pavilion.

**Spoiler (ab Jetzt immer):**

„Leute, das… das geht trotzdem nicht!" „Warum nicht?" fragten Heather und Ashley  
genervt im Chor. „Weil…. Weil….," ich seufzte. Mir waren die Argumente  
ausgegangen. Charlott sah den Schmerz in meinen Augen. Leise sagte sie „Luna,  
du kannst uns alles erzählen, du weißt das doch, oder? Wir sind doch deine  
Familie!" Alle sahen sie geschockt an. Wir wussten nicht, dass sie auch mal  
redet. Sophie brach die Stille „So sehr ich auch geschockt bin, dass Charlott  
was gesagt hat… Sie hat recht!" Eine Träne lief meine Wange runter…


	8. Mash-Ups

**AN: Sorry hatte nie Zeit für Updates. Fühlte mich seelisch nicht allzu gut und außerdem hatte ich wegen der Schule sehr viel zu tun:/ Naja egal, hier ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß es ist unwahrscheinlich was im vor-vorigen Kapitel passiert ist (der Streit) dazu will ich nur sagen: Ich wollte einfach ein bisschen in Drama reinkommen um mich für den Rest der Geschichte zu gewöhnen und das war das einzige einfache was mir eingefallen ist... Sie werden sich eh bald wieder versöhnen also ^^**

**In letzter Zeit beschäftige ich mich gerade sehr mit Riker Lynch. Er ist HAMMER *-* Ich wollte nur mal so am Rande sagen, dass Jeff überhaupt nicht wie er ist... (wichtig für später) nur die gleiche Stimme hat er *-* **

**An Jobi und Laura: Ich LIEBE euch! Laura ich weiß, dass du Klaine liebst, deswegen werd ich im nächsten Kapitel Klaine einbauen und es dir widmen. Jobi, meld dich bitte bei mir was dein Lieblingspaar ist, dann mach ich das gleiche :)**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Maja**

Mash Ups

Das Wochenende verbrachte ich in meinen Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ich wollte nicht reden! Ich wollte meine Eltern einfach ignorieren. Und bis jetzt funktionierte der Plan auch. Ich musste sie nur beim Frühstück und beim Abendessen sehen. Aber ich glaube, sie verlieren langsam die Geduld…

Papa starrt mich beim Essen immer an und versucht mir einfache Fragen zu stellen. Ich ignoriere ihn aber immer. Hoffentlich hält der Plan noch ein bisschen länger… Egal.

Am Montag trafen wir uns alle nach der Schule im Chorraum. Ich kam zusammen mit Ryan als letzte in den Chorraum. Alle anderen saßen schon auf den Stühlen und quatschten ein bisschen. Ich und Rys setzten uns auf zwei Stühle in der letzten Reihe und warteten auf Onkel… Mr. Schue!

Nach 5 Minuten kam er endlich. „Hey Leute!" einpaar Heys kamen wieder zurück. „Also. Ich glaube es ist für jeden hier eine Neue Erfahrung im Glee Club zu sein, oder?" wir nickten alle

„Also, dann erkläre ich einmal alles. **(Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher das das nicht so ist... aber naja egal) **Wir treffen uns am Montag und am Donnerstag. Am Donnerstag in der 5ten Stunde, ihr seit alle entschuldigt, und am Montag nach der Schule. Ryan, du bist der neue Leadsänger. Sophie und Luna, ihr seid die Leadsängerinnen. Luke, du bist der beste Tänzer. Heather ist die beste Tänzerin. All diese Titel können sich noch ändern. Fast jede Woche gebe ich ein Motto zu dem ihr etwas singen müsst. Das wären zum Beispiel Duette, Balladen, ein Song der zu euch passt und so weiter. Manchmal ist es ein Wettbewerb manchmal einfach so aus Jux. Also diese Woche fangen wir mit einer Tradition an. Jungs gegen Mädchen, Mash up Wettbewerb. Weiß jeder von euch was ein Mash Up ist?"

„Cola mit Whisky!" sagte Luke. Mr. Schue war wohl trainiert darin, Tante Britts Fragen zu ignorieren, jeder sah Luke komisch an außer Mr. Schue der fort fuhr

„Ein Mash Up ist eine Mischung aus zwei Songs. Ihr sucht euch zwei Songs, die eigentlich vom anderen Geschlecht gesungen werden sollen, das ist nämlich auch Tradition, mischt sie zusammen und performt sie. Eine Fachjury, ich und Mrs. Schuester, werden beide Auftritte bewerten und die Gewinner bekommen Gutscheine für Breadsticks oder die Lima Bean.

Weil die Mädels eindeutig in der Überzahl sind, bitte ich dich Lee mit zu singen." „OK" „Und außerdem, weil ihr dann noch immer in der Unterzahl wärd, habe ich hier zwei Glee Oldies für euch! Kommt rein!"

In den Raum kamen Onkel Finn und Onkel Mike. „Hi Dad!" sagten Sophie und Lee. „Sind die zwei jetzt im Glee Club?" fragte Luke. Mr. Schue ignorierte ihn wieder. „Also. Finn und Mike helfen euch mit dem Back up Gesang. Leute," er sah die zwei an „Ich will nicht, dass ihr zu viel macht. Lasst die drei alleine arbeiten."

Die zwei nickten. „Gut. Mädels in die Bibliothek, Jungs bleiben hier!" wir nickten und machten uns auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Dort angekommen, setzten wir uns in die Musikabteilung und fingen an Ideen zu sammeln.

Nach 5 Minuten kam Sophie eine Idee. „Ich hab die Idee!" „sprich!" sagte Heather und sah interessiert auf. „Ein Klaine Mash up! So können wir Mädchen-Lieder singen, obwohl sie für das andere Geschlecht bestimmt sind! Luna wir könnten sie deinen Eltern widmen..."

Ich sah geschockt auf. „Nein, nein, nein das ist keine gute Idee!" „Warum?" alle 4 sahen mich gespannt an „Zum einen, singt Dad viel zu tief für uns." Ashley mischte sich ein „Stimmt schon einmal nicht. Ich bin nur etwas höher als seine Stimmlage, was heißt, dass wir es einfach ein bisschen höher setzen. Ich wette ich und Heather könnten Blaine singen."

Ich sah sie geschockt an. Warum kann sie mir nicht einmal helfen? „Zum Anderen, welche Songs wollt ihr den zusammenmischen? Die haben ja alle nichts miteinander zu tun." Sie fingen alle an Brain zu stormen**(kann man das Wort so benutzen?^^)**.

Heather hob den Zeigefinge als würde sie „Heureka" sagen wollen. „Ein Mash Up aus I have nothing und It's not right but it's ok!" Alle sahn glücklich auf. Anscheinend waren alle für die Idee. Alle außer mir!

„Leute, das… das geht trotzdem nicht!" „Warum nicht?" fragten Heather und Ashley genervt im Chor. „Weil…. Weil….," ich seufzte. Mir waren die Argumente ausgegangen.

Charlott sah den Schmerz in meinen Augen. Leise und einfühlsam sagte sie „Luna, du kannst uns alles erzählen, du weißt das doch, oder? Wir sind doch deine Familie!" Alle sahen sie geschockt an. Wir wussten nicht, dass sie auch mal redet.

Sophie brach die Stille „So sehr ich auch geschockt bin, dass Charlott was gesagt hat… Sie hat recht!" Eine Träne lief meine Wange runter… „OK, Luna was ist passiert?"

Ich sah mit Tränen in den Augen zu meinen Freunden. „Und ihr sagt es keinem?" alle nickten. „Wir… Wir… Wir sind zerstritten… Am Dienstag kam ich tränenüberströmt nach Hause und hab sie angeschrien. Seit dem, versuche ich jeden kontakt mit ihnen zu vermeiden…"

„OMG, Luna!" Heather und Sophie eilten zu meinen Seiten und umarmten mich. „Wir sind immer für dich da…" Sophie sah in meine Augen. „aber es ist auch unser Job als deine besten Freunde, es dir zu sagen, wenn du einen Fehler machst…"

Ashley übernahm für Sophie „Deine Eltern sind die nettesten und besten Eltern die wir je im Leben gesehen haben. Sie haben es nicht verdient, das ihre einzige Tochter sie wegen etwas hasst das sie nicht ändern können!"

Meine Tränen wurden größer und ich fing an laut in die Schulter von Sophie zu schluchzen. „Das weiß ich doch! Aber ich habe alles verbockt! Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ändern soll" schrie ich Ash verzweifelt an. „Sollen wir dir helfen?" Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht „Nein… Das muss ich selbst machen…"

„Können wir Klaine Mash Up singen?" fragte Charlott. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken in meinem Kopf rum… es würde mir mit dem versöhnen helfen. „Klar! Aber nur wenn ich Kurt singen darf!" ich lächelte und wir umarmten uns alle.

Währenddessen bei den Jungs: Mike und Finn setzten sich auf zwei Sessel in der Nähe der Jungs. „So Leute. Was sind eure Ideen?" fragte Finn.

„Für was?" fragte Luke. „Okay, ich glaube ihn können wir vergessen!" sagte Lee und wir alle nickten

„Warum nickt ihr, hab ich was falsch gemacht?" „Nein, nein." Mike holte Gummibärchen aus seiner Tasche und gab sie ihm. „Hier. Denk dir einpaar Tanzschritte aus, während wir die Musik wählen, OK?" „OK, Onkel Mike!" sagte er und setzte sich mit den Gummizeugs in eine Ecke.

Alle starrten Mike an. „4 Jahre Tanzschulerfahrung!" alle machten „Ah". „Also Leute, dass ist alles was ich noch von diesen Wettbewerben weiß." Finn holte Luft und fing an alles aufzuzählen

„Erstens sucht euch einen Sänger oder ein Thema. Dann sucht euch den richtigen Song mit Google raus. Dann teilt die Songtexte auf. Jeder braucht ein Solo! Der beste Tänzer," er zeigte auf Luke „überlegt sich derweil eine Choreo. Und die wichtigsten Sachen sind. Erstens, auf keinen Fall Drogen!"

Alle sahen geschockt Finn an „Lange Geschichte! Und Zweitens, egal was ihr macht oder wie viel ihr seid, lasst den Schwulen auf keinen Fall mit entscheiden!" Mike fing an sich am Boden zu kugeln vor Lachen.

Ryan hob eine Augenbraue „Onkel Kurt?" er nickte. „Er wollte, dass wir mit Federboas auftreten und wollte uns vor dem Auftritt schnell schminken…" Jetzt fing Lee auch an zu lachen.

Sie setzten sich hin und grübelten. Plötzlich strahlte Lees Gesicht auf. „Ok, welches Thema, Lee?" fragte Ryan. „Love the way you lie und Baby one more time?" Luke meldete sich aus der Ecke. Er strahlte auf als er Britney Spears ersten Song hörte „Ich bin total dafür!" Sie lachten kurz.

Ryan stellte sich den Auftritt im Kopf vor und nickte dann „Ich bin dafür! Es ist zwar etwas komisch, aber Dad hat ja gesagt, je ausgefallener desto besser!"

„Gut, Luke irgendwelche Tanzschritte?" „Jop, wir stellen uns in zwei reihen auf der Bühne auf und… **_Ich bin kein Choreograph, stellt euch den Rest selbst vor!_** , OK?" alle nickten und setzten ein siegreiches Grinsen auf.

**Fals ein Kommentar kommt, lege ich die nächsten zwei Kapitel zusammen. Sie sind beide ziemlich kurz... Zu Weihnachten mache ich das nächste Update**

Spoiler:

„So, ich und Emma beraten uns und nach 5 Minuten wisst ihr das Ergebnis." „Mr. Schue," Papa sah ihn an „Wir wissen doch alle, dass es wieder ein Unentschieden wird. Sorry aber es war noch nie anders. Egal falls nicht, ich bin für die Mädels…" „Whoo, Klaine!" schrien Tante Tina, Tante Rachel und Onkel Artie. Wir  
grinsten. Ryan sprach zu den anderen „Leute, gegen das haben wir keine Chance. Das sind alles Klaine Shipper!"


	9. Wettbewerb

**Frohe Weihnachten! Muss mich jetzt leider beeilen weil ich zu meiner Oma fahren muss... Quatsche vielleicht wieder ein andermal. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Maja**

Der Wettbewerb

Luft: (für Laura) Er seufzte und legte sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer „Blaine?" rief er seufzend. „Ja Schatz?" sagte der andere und lief zu seinem Ehemann.

Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Sofas und nahm die Hand seines Geliebtem. „Was ist los?" Er seufzte wieder und sah ihn mit einem traurigem Blick an. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das alles noch aushalte…" „Was denn?" fragte er, obwohl er wusste was er meinte.

„Dass unser einziges Kind uns wegen eines schlechten Grundes hasst und uns ignoriert. Wir haben nichts getan! Warum?" fragte er sehnsüchtig als ihm eine Träne anfing die Wange hinunterzulaufen.

Blaine legte sich eng neben den braunhaarigen und nahm ihn in seine Arme. „Warum Blaine?" fragte er schluchzend.

Der schwarzhaarige seufzte „weil sonst alles perfekt wäre.", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln und fing an leicht Kurts Rücken zu streicheln.

Luna: Ich und meine Eltern hatten genau ein Gespräch in der letzten Woche „Hey, kommt ihr zu unserem Mash Up Wettbewerb?" „OK." Anscheinend ignorierten sie mich jetzt auch…

Der Wettbewerb kam früher als ich dachte. Die Jungs waren zuerst dran.

Im Publikum saßen Tante Emma und Mr. Schue, meine Eltern, Tante Rachel und Tante Tina, Tante Quinn aber nicht Onkel Puck. Onkel Artie war mit Tante Rachel und Tante Tina mit gekommen.

Luft (für Jobi): Wieder seufzte er, als er sich auf einem Stuhl niederließ. „Wenn das alles vorbei ist, brauche ich eine Zigarette" sagte der Braunhaarige.

Sein Mann setzte sich neben ihn „So schlimm wird es nicht werden." Er seufzte auch, rückte seinen Stuhl näher zu Kurts und legte seinen Arm um seine Schultern. Kurts Kopf baumelte auf Blaines Brust und der Mann schnappte sich die Hand seines Geliebtem um sie zu halten.

So konnte er es vielleicht doch aushalten. Er kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn und sah dann auf „Was ist wenn sie uns nie wieder verzeiht?" Blaine drückte einen Finger auf den Mund seines Ehemannes und machte ein „Psch!"-Geräusch „Denk an sowas gar nicht! Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen, das ist sicher nur eine Phase.", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme.

„Das hat dein Vater auch gesagt, als er erfahren hat, dass du schwul bist…", wandte Kurt ein. Blaine fielen die Worte. Er starrte den Mann in seinen Armen entsetzt an.

Der braunhaarige seufzte wieder. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht. Sie wird sicher bald wieder mit uns reden…" Jetzt lächelte der jüngere wieder und nahm den älteren wieder fest in seine Arme.

Luna: Die Jungs trugen alle Lederjacken und durchlöcherte Jeans. Verkehrt herum standen sie alle auf der Bühne und Rys klopfte mit seinem Fuß im Takt. Lucas war der erste der sich umdrehte und anfing zu singen.

**Ryan **_Lucas __**Lee **__**Finn **_(Mike singt Back-Up)

_Oh baby, baby_

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

**_But thats alright because i like the way it hurts_**

_Oh baby, baby_

**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**

**_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_**

_Oh baby, baby_

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight_**

**_High off her love, drunk from her hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she fucking hates me, and I love it, wait_**

_Oh Baby, Baby how was I supposed to know? _

_That something wasn't right here?_

_Oh Baby, Baby I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're right of site,, yeah_

**_Where you going, I'm leaving you, no you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_**

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snapped "who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know, my own strength

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby, cause i need to know now_

_Oh because_

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**_My loneliness is killing me _**_(and I)_

**_I must confess I still believe _**_(still believe)_

**_And am I with you I loose my mind_**

**_Give me a sign_**

**_Hit me baby one more time_**_/Hit me baby one more time_

**_You ever love somebody so much, you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet, and neither one of you, even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah them chills used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin', fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_**

You'd swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others' face, spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push pull each others' hair, scratch claw bit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em, so lost in them moments when you're in 'em  
  
_Oh baby, baby_

_A reason I breath is you, boy you've got me blinded_

_Oh baby, baby _

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_That's not the way I planned it!_

**_It's the rage that took over, it controls ya both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over  
It's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over_**

But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane  
  
_Show me how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby cause I need to know now_

_Oh, because!_

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie**

**_My loneliness is killing me _**_(and I)_

**_I must confess I still believe _**_(still believe)_

**_And am I with you I loose my mind_**

**_Give me a sign!_**

**_Hit me Baby one more time!_**_/Hit me baby one more time!_

**_Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
Then we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded, baby please_**

Come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship, isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though  
  
_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know_

_Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go_

**_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall_**

Next time, there will be no next time, I apologize,  
even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of  
The games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

**_I must confess _**

**_That my loneliness is killing me now_**

**_Don't you know i still believe_**

**_That you will be here and give me a sign_**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

**_Hit me baby one more time!/_**_ Hit me baby one more time!_

Wir sprangen alle auf und fingen an laut zu klatschen. Das war wunderbar. Jeder wurde still. Mr. Schue fing an zu lachen „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass bei euch drei Britney Spears raus kommt. Es war gut! Sehr gut. Das ist schwer zu toppen Mädels."

„werden wir aber!" schrie Sophie. Werden wir sicher. Wir haben uns bei unseren Eltern sehr gut erkundigt. Ich und Sophie trugen Outfits die von Papas look während I have nothing inspiriert sind. Ein schwarzes Kleid mit einer grauen Weste und einer grauen Krawatte.

Heather, Charlott und Ashley hatten schwarze Anzüge an. Wir stellten uns auf die Bühne. Als die langsame Melodie von I have nothing anfing, weiteten sich die Augen meiner Eltern. Ich sah sie traurig an. Sie lächelten mich ermutigend an.

**Luna****_ Heather _****_Ashley _**_Sophie _(Charlott singt Background bei it's not right, but it's ok)

Zuerst stellten sich ich und Heather gegenüber auf. Wir hatten alles komplett durchgemixt damit es irgendwie zusammen passte...

**_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat._**

**_Hm. Than they hung out but you came home around three, yes you did_**

**_Now if six of ya'll went out than four of you were really cheap_**

**_Cause only two of you had dinner I found your credit card recipet_**

**But don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hurt anymore**

**Stay in my arms if you dare**

**Or must i imagine you there**

**Don't walk away from me! I have nothing, nothing, nothing**

**If I don't have you**

**_It's not right but it's OK I'm gonna make it anyway_**

**_Pack your bags up and leave_**

**_And don't you dare come running back to me_**

Eine kurze Pause damit mein Part besser klang.

**Share my life take me for what I am**

**Cause I'll never change**

**All my colors for you**

**Take my love, I'll never asked for too much**

**Just all that you are and everything that you do**

**_It's not right but it's OK I'm gonna make it anyway_**

**_Close the door behind and leave your key_**

**_I'd rather be alone than unhappy_**

**I don't really need to look very much further**

**I don't want to have to go where you don't follow**

**_It's not right_**

**I won't hold it back again this passion inside**

**I can't run from myself there's nowhere to hide!**

**_,but it's OK!_**

Sophie und Ash lösten uns ab.

**_I'm packing your bags so you can leave town for a week, yes I am!_**

**_The phone rings and then you look at me_**

**_You said it was one of your friends down on 54th Street, boy!_**

**_So why did 213 show up on your caller ID?_**

_Don't make me close on more door_

_I dont wanna hurt anymore!_

**_It's not right but it's OK I'm gonna make it anyway_**

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

**_Pack your bags up and leave and don't you dare come running back to me_**

_Don't walk away from me_

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing. If I don't have you!_

**_It's not right but it's OK I'm gonna make it anyway_**

**_Close the door behind, leave your key_**

**_I'd rather be alone than unhappy!_**

Wieder eine Pause. Meine Eltern sahen gespannt und mit einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen zu.

_You see trough, right to the heart of me_

_You break down your walls with the strenght of your love mmm_

_I never knew, love like I know it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to?_

**_It's not right!_**

_I don't really need to look, very much further_

_I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow_

**_But it's o-o-o-ok_**

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I can't run from myself there's nowhere to hide!_

Ich und Heather kamen wieder vor. Wir sangen den Schluss. Meine Eltern sahen mich gespannt an. Anscheinend hatten sie sich entschieden mich nicht mehr zu ignorieren. Juhuu!

**_It's not right!_**

**I know**

**_But t's OK! _**

**Oh!**

**_I'm gonna make it anyway_**

**But I don't cause**

**I have nothing, nothing, nothing, if I don't have you! You!**

**If I don't have you. Oh- oh-oh-oh-oh**

Wir lachten und fielen in unsere Arme. Alle im Publikum klatschten. Alle Jungs sprangen auf und gaben uns Standing Ovation.

Mr. Schue lachte „OK…Ihr habt ein Schlupfloch gefunden. Toll umgesetzt Leute!" Wir bedankten uns und setzten uns wieder hin. Die Augen meiner Eltern folgten mir.

„So, ich und Emma beraten uns und nach 5 Minuten wisst ihr das Ergebnis." „Mr. Schue," Papa sah ihn an „Wir wissen doch alle, dass es wieder ein Unentschieden wird. Sorry aber es war noch nie anders. Egal falls nicht, ich bin für die Mädels…" „Whoo, Klaine!" schrien Tante Tina, Tante Rachel und Onkel Artie.

Wir grinsten. Rys sprach zu den anderen „Leute, gegen das haben wir keine Chance. Das sind alles Klaine Shipper!" Alle Jungs nickten. „wir geben uns geschlagen!" sagte Lee und reichte mir die Hand. Ich schüttelte sie und lächelte. „Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass wir gewinnen!"

Versöhnung

Ich fuhr mit meinen Eltern nach Hause. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause war es sehr leise. Keiner von uns traute sich ein Wort zu sagen.

Als ich gerade in mein Zimmer laufen wollte. Hielt mein Papa meine Hand fest.

Lufts Sicht: Kurt schnappte schnell die Hand seiner Tochter. Er musste mit ihr reden. Sie sah zurück „Bitte, können wir reden?" fragte ihr Vater.

Sie nickte langsam und folgte ihrem Vater misstrauisch. Im Wohnzimmer wartete schon Blaine. Kurt setzte sich neben ihn und Luna setzte sich etwas ungemütlich ihnen gegenüber. Blaine stieß Kurt den Ellbogen in seine Seite, ein Zeichen, dass er anfangen soll.

Er räusperte sich und fing dann an zu reden „du hast heute wunderbar gesungen. So viel Stärke in der Stimme und so hoch. Du hast die Stimme eindeutig von deinem Dad geerbt!" Blaine sah Kurt ungläubig an. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt

„Ach, Quatsch! Sie hat die Stimme von dir! Du singst viel besser als ich!" Er lächelte Blaine an „Das bereden wir später!" Blaine gab seinem Ehemann kurz ein Küsschen und wandte sich dann wieder Luna zu.

„Wir sind sehr stolz auf dich. Nicht nur weil ihr echt coole Songs gewählt habt!" Kurt grinste. Luna lächelte „Danke…" Kurt räusperte sich als wieder eine unangenehme Stille kam

„Spatz, wir hassen es, dass du sauer auf uns bist. Wir können nichts dafür, dass die Kinder dich mobben. Bitte lass deinen Frust nicht bei uns raus. Wir lieben dich doch!" Eine Träne kullerte über Kurts Gesicht.

Blaine streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen weg und übernahm für Kurt „Was sagst du? Vergessen wir einfach die letzten Wochen?" Luna fielen Tränen vom Gesicht, sie schluchzte.

„Ich habe so gute Eltern wie euch nicht verdient! Ertrage ich eben für den Rest meines Lebens Slushie-duschen weil alle glauben, dass ich lesbisch bin…" Sie fiel den zweien in die Arme.

„Wir lieben dich, egal was passiert. OK?" Sie schluchzte weiter und nickte. Ihre Eltern umarmten sie ganz fest und Blaine streichelte ihr Haar.

Nach 15 Minuten brach er die Stille „Wer hat Lust auf Pizza?" Sein Ehemann und seine Tochter lachten „Was?" sie lachten noch mehr und bestellten dann drei Pizzas.

**Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch ^^ vor allem für Jobi und Laura. Freue mich über jeden Kommentar :) vielleicht mache ich das mit dem Szenen widmen noch einmal... Sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!**

**Noch frohe Weihnachten!**

**Maja :)**


	10. Duette

**Heyho! Also hier kurz für Jobi:**

**Noop. Eigentlich haben sie nichts falsch gemacht es waren die Versionen von Kurt und Blaine nicht von Withney Houston ;) Also haben sie ein Schlupfloch gefunden.**

**Ab nächstem Mal, getrennte Sichten :) Yipeee :) Freu mich schon. Dann werden auch endlich Paare vorgestellt :) Hoffe ihr habt Spaß am Lesen**

**LG Maja**

10. Kapitel

Duette

Juhuu! Ich und meine Eltern hatten uns vertragen. Ich war an diesem Tag das glücklichste Mädchen in der Welt. Es war Montag und wir saßen alle im Chorraum.

Lucas und Heather machten gerade ihre Mathe Hausaufgaben. Ashley war wieder ‚am Klo'. Charlott las ein Buch. The Land of Stories… Es soll gut sein. Muss ich mir mal von ihr ausborgen… Lee saß auf dem Klavierhocker und übte etwas. Sophie und Ryan führten eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, ob Beyonce' oder Rihanna die bessere Sängerin war. Und ich saß in der Mitte!

Ich atmete genervt auf und hob meine Arme „Keine von ihnen ist besser, weil Leona Lewis die beste ist! Ich meine habt ihr schonmal Bleeding Love gehört?!"

Die zwei sahen mich geschockt an als gerade Mr. Schue in den Raum kam.

„Tut mir Leid für die Verspätung!" „Ach, das sind wir eh schon gewöhnt." Sagte Heather. „Also," er holte 5 Karten aus seinem Rucksack. „Die Mädels haben eindeutig gewonnen!" sagte er und teilte die Gutscheine für die Lima Bean aus. Wir jubelten.

„Ihr habt nur gewonnen weil die Jury Klaine Shipper sind!" sagte Lee genervt. Mr. Schue kam wieder in die Mitte des Klassenraums. „Also, das Thema dieser Woche ist, Rys Trommelwirbel!" Er gab Trommelwirbel. Mr. Schue schrieb etwas auf die Tafel

„Duette!" Unsere Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Ich sing meins mit Luna!" schrie Sophie. „Ich mit Luke!" sagte Heather. Mr. Schue schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. wir gehen nach der Tradition. Die besagt, dass der Partner gezogen wird." Wir antworteten alle genervt „Menno!" oder „Och nö!"

„Doch, doch! Wir werden uns an diese Tradition halten. Lee du musst mitsingen." „OK!" „Also, wer will ziehen?"

„Ich! Ich! Ich!" schrie Luke bevor jemand was sagen konnte. „OK… Dann macht das wohl Luke. Komm raus!" „Wo raus?" „Stell dich neben mich!" „Achsoo."

Er stand auf und zog aus Mr. Schues Hut zwei Kärtchen. „Heather und Charlott" sagte er. Heather sah enttäuscht auf. Sie wollte wirklich gerne mit ihrem Bruder singen.

Es ging weiter. „Lucas und Ashley!" Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihr war es sichtlich egal. „Lee und Sophie!" Beide drehten ihre Augen. Beide wollten wohl mit mir singen.

„Dann bleiben noch Luna und Ryan übrig!" Ryan sprang auf und fing an zu tanzen „Haha! Ich hab Luna und ihr nicht!" sagte er in einer sing-sang Stimme. Ich lachte. „Setz dich hin Rys!" sagte der Lehrer. Rys sah eingeschnappt zu seinem Vater und setzte sich dann wieder hin.

„Also. Jeder von euch hat Zeit bis spätestens Freitag um ein Duett zu singen. Die Gewinner werden das Duett bei den Sectionals singen." Unsere Augen weiteten sich. Das wollten wir alle!

„OK, Mr. Schue, das ist unfair!" sagte Sophie. „Ich bin für das Duett geeignet und Lee nicht!" „Hey!" sagte Lee „Das stimmt leider…" sagte Ashley. „Wir werden nichts ändern. Ihr werdet im Leben immer wieder an Hindernisse stoßen und ihr werdet sie überwinden müssen!" „Aber…" „Sophie, wollt ihr disqualifiziert werden?" „Nein." sagte sie und lehnte sich eingeschnappt in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ihr könnt jetzt anfangen mit Songideen." Wir nickten alle und setzten uns zusammen. „Also, was willst du singen?" fragte Rys. „Hast du eine Idee? Ich bin Ideenfrei…" **_Bin ich gerade wirklich :/ _**

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir etwas unserer Eltern singen?" „OK. Irgendwelche Ideen?" „Kein Weihnachtssong!" „OK… So weit war ich auch schon…" „Lucky?" „Nö. Das erinnert mich immer an Quam. Und ich hasse Quam aus ganzem Herzen." „Da hast du auch recht…" „Wir brauchen irgendwas romantisches. Also nicht sowas wie ‚Flashdance'"

„Jop… Wie wärs mit Perfect?" „Nein, das halten wir uns auf für irgendein Drama in der Zukunft." „Touch-a touch-a Touch-a Touch me!" sagte er mit einem ‚verführerischem' Grinsen. Ich fing an laut zu lachen „Das hättest du wohl gerne! Nein!"

„Hm… The time of my life?" „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, kein Quam!"

„Roots before Branches?" Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Nie im Leben! Das halten wir uns warm für die Sectionals!" Er grinste

„OK… For good?" „Nicht romantisch!" „Hm… Jetzt wird es schwer…" Ich fing an mein Kinn zu streicheln um besser nachdenken zu können.

„Ich habs!" sagte ich und hob den Finger „Hello!" „OMG! Das ist die Idee!" „Das machen wir!" Und wir fingen an das Lied zu diskutieren.

Währenddessen bei Ashley und Lucas: „Hast du eine Idee?" fragte Ashley mit Desinteresse. „Ja! Wie wärs mit Bring me to life?"

„OMG, der Britney Spears Fan kennt richtige Musik!" „Warum bist du so desinteressiert?" „Warum? Wir werden eh nicht gewinnen. Luna und Ryan werden gewinnen!" „Aber wir können es doch versuchen!" „Warum sollten wir uns anstrengen, wenn wir eh nicht gewinnen können?"

„Weil wir die anderen stolz machen wollen?!" „Du willst das vielleicht aber ich nicht!" sagte sie lauter. „Ich will nicht streiten." Sagte Lucas traurig.

Sie seufzte. „OK, versauen wir diesen wunderbaren Song." Lucas wurde klein und schlug eine Performance vor.

Währenddessen bei Heather und Charlott: „Also, ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass wir River Deep, Mountain High oder So emotinal singen, aber für deine Stimme reicht das noch nicht…" sagte Heather.

„Tut mir Leid…" „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir werden an deiner Stimme arbeiten und dann einen echt guten Song hinbekommen. Hast du einen Vorschlag?" **_Das war schwerer als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte :( _**

„OK. Wir brauchen etwas leises… Fifteen von Taylor Swift?" Heather sah Charlott geschockt an „Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!" „Wirklich?"

„Ja! Es ist leise und leicht zu singen. Und das beste, keiner unserer Eltern hat es gesungen!" Charlott lächelte und fing an Performances vorzuschlagen.

Währenddessen bei Sophie und Lee: „Also! Wir singen das Mash Up meiner Eltern aus Borderline und Open your Heart. Du kommst heute zu mir und ich gebe dir Gesangsunterricht. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja Ma'am" sagte er genervt. „Hey! Der Song spiegelt genau meine Stimmer wieder. Es würde zwar besser zu Rys passen… aber naja…" Er sah sie wieder genervt an.


	11. Montag Abend

**Hey! Einmal erstnes, frohes neues :) Hoffe es wird wundervoll. Als Geschenk, heute wieder ein Kapitel. Ab dem Kapitel getrennte Sichten :) Ihr müsst mir aber mit den Paarnamen helfen, ... sobald Leute zusammen kommen... Will keine Spoilers geben ^^**

Montag Abend

Ryan und Luna

Die Türklingel klingelte. Kurt öffnete die Tür. Er war sehr überrascht als er Ryan sah „Oh, hi! Brauchst du was?" „Äh… Hat Luna nichts gesagt?"

Luna lief gerade die Treppe hinunter. Dann passierte es. „Hey Ryan. So…" sie verfehlte die letzte Stufe und fiel mit dem Kopf nach vorne von der Treppe. „Au!" rief sie. Ryan und Kurt kamen schnell an ihre Seite geeilt.

Ryan kniete sich neben sie „Geht es dir gut?" Sie rieb sich den Kopf und setzte sich langsam auf „Ja Ryan, mir geht es sehr gut. Weil es jemandem auch gut geht der gerade erst von der Treppe gefallen ist!", sagte sie bissig.

„Luna!" rief Kurt „Sorry." Sagte sie etwas leise „kann ich Eis haben?" „klar Prinzessin." Sagte Kurt, stand auf und holte Eis. Ryan half der Verletzten auf und führte sie zu dem Sofa in dem nächsten Raum.

Kurt kam mit dem Eis und hielt es Luna auf die Stirn. „Besser?" „Ja, danke." Sie nahm den Beutel

„Sorry Rys." „Für was?" „Sorry, das ich Tollpatsch von der Treppe gefallen bin und wir jetzt weniger Zeit dafür haben Hello einzustudieren."

Ryan strich Luna eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah sie fürsorglich an „Das hätte doch jedem passieren können. Kannst du proben? Oder soll ich morgen wieder kommen?"

Sie rieb wieder ihren Kopf „eine Gehirnerschütterung ist es sicher nicht" sie kicherte „Aber es tut wirklich sehr weh…" „OK, dann geh ich. Treffen wir uns morgen. Wir sind doch auch so super!" Sie grinste.

Als er gerade aufstehen wollte, schnappte sie seine Hand. Sie war ganz weich, später musste sie ihn fragen was sein Geheimnis war. „Bitte geh nicht." „Aber wenn wir nicht proben können…" „Schaust du mit mir einen Film an?" Er lächelte. „Gerne!" Ihr Gesicht strahlte auf.

Lucas und Ashley

Ich tippte nervös mit meinem Fuß, als ich vor Ashleys Zimmertür auf eine Reaktion wartete. Ich hatte schon 4 mal angeklingelt und wartete schon seit 10 Minuten…

Das einzige was ich hörte war Gekreische von Tante Quinn und Onkel Puck. Anscheinend hatte Ash schonwieder etwas angestellt. Als es gerade still wurde, klingelte ich ganz schnell nochmal.

„Hh! Wer ist das jetzt!" schrie Tante Quinn frustriert. Ich wurde klein und ich spürte wie meine Stimme verschwand. Mit einem lauten und genervten „Was ist?" öffnete Tante Quinn die Tür.

Ich wurde kleiner, als ich das gequältes Gesicht meiner absoluten Lieblings Tante sah „Ich… ich… Ashley…" Konnte ich nur stammeln. Ihr Gesicht wurde sichtlich weicher und freundlicher als sie mich erkannte „Oh, Lucas! Tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Was ist mit Ashley?" Ich fühlte mich wieder etwas sicherer

„Wir… wir… Wir müssen ein Duett im Glee Club zusammen singen und ich wollte zum Proben kommen…" Sie sah mich verwirrt an „Wirklich?" Sie rief Ashley zu sich, die dann langsam und genervt zu mir kam. Ihr Blick war genervt und sah aus als hätte sie keine Seele…

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Luke kommt? Ich hätte für euch was kochen können und das Haus putzen können…" Ash unterbrach sie „Alte, du bist so peinlich! Lass uns einfach in Ruhe!" sie schnappte meine Hand und zog mich in den Keller. „Später reden wir aber weiter!" „Jaja." sagte sie gelangweilt.

Geschockt, dass sie mich einfach wegzog in den gruseligen Keller, schaute ich mich im Gang um. Der Gang war schön. Er hatte sonnengelbe Wände und einen Hellen Parkettboden.

Ich hasse Keller.

Einmal als ich klein war hat Heather probiert mich von meiner Angst zu lösen. Wir haben eine Nacht in unserem keller verbracht. Aber alle 5 Minuten habe ich etwas gehört, wurde ängstlich und hab mich an Heather gekuschelt. Leider trete ich aber im Schlaf und so wurde Heather alle 5 Minuten wach und war am nächsten Morgen so genervt, dass ihr ab dann meine Angst egal war.

Was finden Leute nur an Kellern? Sie sind so düster und gruselig. Normalerweise halte ich keine 5 Minuten in Kellern aus aber für Ashley werde ich mich wohl zusammenreißen müssen.

Sie zog mich die Stufen hinunter in ein schwarzes Zimmer. Anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben… Die Wände waren schwarz, die Deko war schwarz, verwelkte Rosen lagen in einer weißen Vase, Auf dem Schrank lagen Totenköpfe…

Hoffentlich keine echten…

Was wenn einer ihrer Oma gehört? Oder ihrem Opa? Wo würde sie die wohl her haben… Gibt es Totenkopfgeschäfte? Ich wette, so ein echter Schädel ist viel wert! Wenn ich sterbe, darf Heather meinen Schädel verkaufen und von dem Geld einen Sarg kaufen. Dann kann sie auch gleich an der Größe sparen, weil ich ja nur den Unterkörper brauche und wenn ich dann als Geist wiederkomme, bin ich der Geist ohne Kopf. Wäre das nicht cool?!

„Das ist mein Zimmer. Erschreckend, hm?" Ich nickte und setzte mich zitternd auf ihr Bett „also… Über was habt ihr gestritten?" fragte ich etwas unsicher. Sie sah mich entsetzt an. „Das gleiche wie immer." „Und was ist das?" hackte ich nach

„Weißt du was? Mein Leben ist nicht so kunterbunt und voller Einhörner und Regenbögen wie deins!" „Warum?" „Warum?... Warum?" sie suchte nach Wörtern. Anscheinend wusste sie es selbst nicht.

„Weißt du was Ashley? Du hast keinen Grund weshalb du so bist! Jeff wäre nicht stolz auf…" weiter konnte ich nicht sprechen „Zieh da nicht Jeff rein!" „Aber es ist so! Du machst das alles nur weil er weg ist. Warum skypt ihr nicht einfach öfter? Komm von deinen Freunden los und häng nur mehr mit uns ab! Du kannst dich ändern wenn du willst! Aber du tust es nicht! Weil du schwach bist." Energisch sprang ich auf und ging sauer zur Tür

„Ich bin nicht schwach." Sagte sie mit wenig Überzeugung in der Stimme. Ich drehte mich sauer um „Doch bist du! Wenn du nicht schwach wärest, würdest du alles ändern! Würdest du Jeff sagen, dass es dir beschissen geht!" „Hörst du auf Jeff da rein zu ziehen!" schrie sie „Weißt du warum ich es ihm nicht sage? Weil ich vielleicht nicht will, dass er die Dalton verlässt?! Über das schonmal nachgedacht?"

Ich seufzte „Ich will mich nicht streiten. Ich will dir nur helfen." „hör auf damit… Keiner kann mir helfen. Bitte proben wir einfach den Song." Sauer setzte ich mich auf ihr Bett und fing an den Song in teile zu verteilen.

Charlott und Heather

Gespannt wartete ich auf jemanden der mir die Tür öffnete. Ich war noch nie bei den Schuesters. Tante Emma öffnete mir die Tür.

„Oh! Hi Heather. Charlott hat mir schon erzählt das du kommst. Hab euch Snacks gerichtet. Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer. Geh die Treppe rauf und die zweite Tür links, OK?" „OK!" Ich ging ungemütlich mit den Augen von Emma in meinem Nacken die Treppe nach oben.

Ich wusste ja das Tante Emma Zwangsneurosen hatte… Aber das war echt extrem. Nirgends war nur ein Staubkorn und alles stand harmonisch auf seinen eigenen Platz.

Ich klopfte an und Charlott lies mich in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Zimmer war das komplette Gegenteil von dem ganzen anderem Haus. Überall stapelten sich Bücherberge bis zur Decke. Sie hatte eine kleine Kommode die voll mit Staub war. Ihr grüner Vorhang hätte sie auch schon längst abstauben sollen. Einpaar Röcke lagen auf ihrem Sofa. Ihre Nachttischlampe war ebenfalls wie alles andere ziemlich verstaubt. Alles erinnerte mich an ein Zimmer einer alten Oma.

Charlott saß auf dem dunkelgrünen Sofa und sah mich an. „Wie geht's?" fragte ich um das Schweigen zu brechen. „Recht gut. Tut mir leid ich hätte ja aufgeräumt, aber ich war so in ein Buch vertieft…" „Versteh ich…" Versteh ich nicht.

„Also, proben wir?" „Klar." **_Sie proben ca. 1 Stunde _**

Wir saßen auf ihrem Sofa und kullerten uns ab. Sie war lustiger als ich dachte. „Also Charlott, hast du einen Freund?" fragte ich neugierig. Sie lachte wieder „Nein, wirklich nicht!" „Aber stehst du auf jemanden?" „naja…" sie räusperte sich

„OMG! Charlott ist verliebt!" Ich sprang auf und fing an zu tanzen, als ich versehentlich an einem Bücherstapel ankam. Wie bei Domino fiel ein Stapel nach dem anderen auf den Boden. Charlotts Fußboden verschwand unter einem Meer von Büchern. Es machte einen lauten Knall. „Upps…"

„Mädels was… OMG!" Tante Emma kam in den Raum. „Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?" „Ich hab versehntlich einen Stapel Bücher umgeschubst…" sagte Charlott. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. Sie gab mir den Gesichtsausdruck der sagte ‚Spiel mit wenn du nicht aus dem Haus geworfen werden willst!'

„Bei deiner Unordnung musste das ja mal passieren!" sagte Emma und fing an einpaar Bücher aufzuhaben und auf ihre Kommode zu legen. Sie wirbelte etwas Staub auf und musste niesen. „Mum danke, aber du willst doch nicht krank werden. Kannst du uns einpaar Kartons bringen? Wir werden das schon aufräumen!"

Sie nickte und lief schnell nach unten und brachte uns Kartons. Ich half ihr gerade einpaar Liebesromane in die Schachteln zu räumen, als ich es unbedingt fragen musste. „Warum hast du mich gedeckt?" „Ich wollte nicht das du rausfliegst. Endlich hab ich mal mit jemanden geredet…" „Oh…" sagte ich und hob wieder einpaar Bücher vom Boden auf.

Sie hatte wirklich sehr viele Bücher. Wie konnte sie sich die nur leisten?! „Also wieder zurück zum Thema. In wen bist du verknallt?" „Kann ich dir nicht sa-ha-hagen" nieste sie. „Gesundheit." „Danke"

„Warum nicht?" „Weil er nicht auf mich steht." „Woher willst du das wissen?" „… Sie mich an!" „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bin ein Streber." „Das kann man ja ändern…" „Ich weiß aber nicht wie…" „Dan helfe ich dir! Du kommst morgen eh zu mir. Ich geb dir eine totale Typveränderung!" „Das würdest du wirklich für mich tun?" „Natürlich! Du gehörst doch zur Familie!" Sie umarmte mich fest „Danke!" „Gerngeschehen!"

Lee und Rachel… äh… Sophie

Nervös wartete ich vor der Tür. Er hatte schon 3 Minuten Verspätung!

Was wenn er mich versetzten würde?! Wenn wir dann nie Zeit zum Proben haben und wir das Duett versauen und ich bei den Sectionals nicht Solo singen darf?! Wenn ich dann nie Solo singen darf und ich nicht in die NYADA komme weil meine Stimme nicht gefördert wird?! Dann muss ich zu NYC und bekomme eine schlechte Ausbildung und werde nie eine Rolle bekommen und als Kassiererin bei Starbucks enden und sterbe einsam an einer Überdosis in meiner Einzimmerwohnung mit meiner Katze Sushi!

Halt Sophie. Beruhig dich. Atme tief durch. Ein, aus. Ein, aus. Er wird schon kommen.

OMG, vier Minuten! Wann kommt dieser Trottel endlich?!

Endlich! Ein Klingeln. „Na endlich bist du… Du bist nicht Lee…" „Hallo wollen sie eine Broschüre für einen Bibelkurs?" fragte ein Mann mittlerem Alters in einem Anzug. „Hauen sie ab! Ich erwarte jemanden, der wenn er nicht kommt meine Zukunft versaut!" schrie ich. „OK, OK ich hau ja schon ab."

Ich setzte mich auf eine Stufe und fing an leicht zu weinen. Das konnte nicht passieren! Nur wegen Lee. Plötzlich spürte ich einen Arm um meine Schulter.

„Warum weinst du?" fragte eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme. Lee hatte sich neben mich gesetzt. „Weil… weil du nicht gekommen bist und… und dann der Zeuge und… und…. Vergiss es!"

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, sprang auf, warf meine Haare nach hinten und zog Lee ins Haus. „Also, du warst eh schon oft da, also muss ich dir ja nichs zeigen, oder? Willst du ein Glas Wasser?" fragte ich. „Bitte was?" fragte er verwirrt „Ob du Wasser willst?" fragte ich genervt. „Achsoo. Ja bitte!"

Ich holte zwei Gläser „Wusstest du, dass kaltes Wasser die Stimme schädigt? Deswegen trinke ich es immer lauwarm, wenn nicht heiß." „Interessant."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich meinen kleinen Bruder auf der Theke sitzen „Lee und Sophie sitzen an nem See k-ü-s-s-e-n-d!" „Hau ab, Dylan!" „Damit du mit deinem Freund allein sein kannst?" er machte kussgeräusche. „Haust du bitte ab?!" „Nein, warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich sonst ein Nacktfoto von dir als Baby in deiner Klasse herumreiche." Sein Gesicht wurde weiß. „Ich geh ja schon! Viel spaß ihr zwei. Kondome sind in Dads Nachttisch." Ich lief rot an wie eine Tomate.

„Oh... Süß" sagte Lee und grinste mich an. „Ich bring den Kleinen um!" schrie ich. „Aber zuerst üben wir, OK?" Ich nickte und brachte Lee in unser Musikzimmer im Keller.

**Liebe Grüße, Maja :) nächstes Kapitel wieder getrennte sichten.**


	12. Dienstag Abend

***voller Scham auf Boden schauen* OK, es ist ein bisschen länger her, dass ich das hier geupdated habe... Sorry... Mein Leben ist irgendwie gerade wie GZSZ... oder sollte ich wohl eher Glee sagen? ^^ Kurz: Mein bester Freund und meine beste Freundin führen jetzt offiziel eine on off Beziehung und sie wollte sich kurz umbringen ^^ Seelisch hatte ich auf nichts bock... Aber jetzt sind sie offiziel "getrennt" (es steht auf Facebook, es muss war sein ;)) also schreibe ich wieder mehr ^^ Mein Liebesleben? ...Ich mag Essen... Und glee... Und Chris Colfer...**

**OMG! Ich hab grad den Tweet von Ryan Murphy gelesen! Klaine! O Gott, meine Gefühle ^^ Wenn ich den Valentinstag alleine verbringen muss, wird das ein sehr großer Trost sein ^^**

Dienstag Abend

Ryana

Am Abend wartete ich vor der Tür der Schuesters. Weil Charlott heute Abend bei Heather probte, konnte ich zu Ryan kommen. Mein Kopf hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

Der gestrige Abend war wunderbar. Den ganzen Abend lang (bis 10) sahen wir Musicals wie Grease oder Dirty Dancing. Währenddessen besprachen wir etwas unseren Song und wie wir tanzen sollten und wie wir ihn aufteilen sollten. Heute hatten wir uns bei ihm verabredet. Endlich machte mir jemand die Tür auf. Mr. Schue sah mich verwirrt an, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Hey Luna… Ryan ist gerade los gegangen. Probt ihr heute nicht bei dir?" „Äh… Nein?!" „Hm… Dann muss er was falsch verstanden haben. Komm rein, ich rufe ihn schnell an." Ich setzte mich in die Küche und der Mann gab mir ein Glas Wasser als plötzlich das Handy von Mr. Schue läutete.

„Hey Blaine!" hob der Mann ab. „Ja sie ist hier." „Ok, er ist bei euch…" „Sag ihm, er soll hier her kommen." eine Pause, dann sprach er wieder „Ok, gib ihn mir!" „Warum du her sollst? Weil sie kein Auto hat und du schon." „Gut bis gleich!" Er steckte das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche. „Er kommt gleich." sagte er zu mir „Danke…"

„Also,…" er setzte sich mir gegenüber „Welches Duett wollt ihr singen?" „Hello von Lionel Richie" „Gute Wahl!" „danke…" „Ehrlich gesagt, wusste ich von Anfang, dass ihr gewinnen werdet…"

„Warum das?", fragte ich interessiert und lehnte mich vor. „Ihr habt die Finchel Ausstrahlung…" „Äh… wir sind aber nicht zusammen?!" er lachte. „Das Haben Rachel und Finn am Anfang auch gesagt." „Wir sind nur Freunde…" „Jetzt, aber bald seid ihr sicher zusammen glaub mir." Ich sah ihn entsetzt an.

Ich und Rys, ein Paar?! Was war da in gefahren?! Gerade als ich etwas sagen konnte, kam Ryan in die Küche. „Luna, warum bist du da?!" „Weil wir es ausgeredet haben?!" „Dann hast du was falsch verstanden!" „Du hast gesagt, dass Charlott heute bei Heather ist."

„Ja." „Das heißt, dass ich zu dir sollte" „Äh, nein. das heißt, dass Mum heute ruhe hat mit putzen…" Mr. Schue fing an sich halb tot zu lachen und fiel fast von seinem Sessel „Oh…"

„Ist schon OK. Jetzt sind wir ja da." „Gut. Üben wir?" „Klar, komm mit in mein Zimmer" „ich komm gleich." sagte ich und fing an mein Wasser zu trinken. „Ich warte oben. Es ist die erste Tür rechts." Ich nickte während dem trinken.

Mr. Schue sah mich prüfend an. „Versprich mir, mir es zu sagen wenn zwischen euch was läuft. Ich hätte nichts dagegen." Ich verschluckte mich und fing an zu husten.

"Um genau zu sein würde ich mich freuen dich als Schwiegertochter zu haben…" Ich warf ihm wieder einen geschockten Blick zu und ging dann hoch zu Ryan.

Ashes

„Warum sind wir nochmal schnell dauernd bei mir?" fragte ich genervt. Meine Mum hatte heute schon wieder so genervt und ich wollte zu Luke damit ich mal zwei, drei Stunden nicht bei ihr sein musste.

„Weil Heather bei uns daheim ist." „Warum geht die nicht zu Charlott?" fragte ich wieder genervt „Weil bei Charlott Luna und Ryan sind" Ich seufzte. „warum willst du dauernd bei mir üben?" „Weil ich bei dir das bessere Gefühl für den Song bekomme."

Ich seufzte wieder und wir fingen an zu üben. Nach einer Stunde fragte ich „Hast du dir was für die Bridge überlegt?" irgendwie wollte ich ja auch gewinnen…

„Ja! Onkel Finn baut uns das alte Castinggestell von Onkel Kurt auf. Ich tanze oben und du gehst während dem Song rauf zu mir. Wenn wir uns sehen, fällst du nach unten und hälst dich aber an der Seite fest und ich versuche dich nach oben zu ziehen, am Ende fällst du aber, wie im Video."

Ich sah ihn geschockt an „Ich soll 8 Meter fallen?! Ich will nicht sterben bevor Jeff heiratet…" „Keine Sorge, unten wird eine Matratze liegen" „OK…" ich atmete erleichtert auf und wir übten weiter.

Charlott und Heather

Ich saß in dem Drehsessel vor Heathers Schminktisch. Nervös spielte ich mit meinem Händen. Heute nach der Schule waren wir schon shoppen gegangen. Sie hat mir außerdem alle Röcke versteckt… Das ist nicht lustig.

Sie hat mein halbes erspartes für Röhrenjeans, T-Shirts, Sneakers und ein paar High Heels ausgegeben. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich darin gehen kann… Aber sie meinte das man das irgendwann können muss…

Sie war gerade in ihrem begehbaren Schrank verschwunden. Plötzlich kam sie mit einer Schere wieder. Was ist jetzt los?! „Äh…" Sie kam zu mir, drehte mich dem Spiegel zu und fing an meine Haare zu kämmen.

„Vertrau mir! Ich bin Lukes Friseurin und habe schon öfter heimlich Lunas geschnitten. Aber immer nur wenig, Onkel Kurt wäre durchgedreht wenn er das mitbekommen hätte…" „Ok… Ich vertrau dir." Irgendwie vertrau ich ihr nicht… Aber sie will ja nur das beste für mich.

Sie legte mir alle Haare vor das Gesicht. „Äh…?" Sie schnitt schnell eine erstaunlich gerade Linie etwa auf der Höhe meiner Augenbrauen. „Ähm…" „Gefällt es dir?" „Ähm…" „Mir gefällt es! Es sieht toll an dir aus. Du hast die richtige Gesichtsform dafür. Ich hatte auch einmal einen Pony als ich klein war. Luke hatte ihn mir geschnitten. Es hat mir aber überhaupt nicht gestanden…" „Ähm…" „Ja?" „es sieht… toll aus!"

Es sah wirklich toll aus! Sie hatte vollkommen recht, ich hatte die richtige Gesichtsform dafür. Sie drehte den Sessel zu ihr, schnappte sich einen Hocker und setzte sich vor mich. Sie fing an mich zu schminken und gab mir Tipps um es richtig zu machen.

Nach einer Stunde war sie fertig. Ich sah gut aus! Mein ganzes Gesicht hatte sie mit Puder eingestäubt. Sie hatte mir gezeigt wie man Wimperntusche richtig benutzt. Außerdem hat sie mir gute Tipps für Lippenstifte gegeben. Dann hat sie mir genau erklärt auf was ich bei Eyeliner aufpassen muss und warum er besser als Kajal ist.

Am Ende hat sie noch gesagt „Wenn du irgendeine Frage hast, frag Onkel Kurt oder Luna. Sie sind in der Familie die MakeUp Spezialisten!" Das merkte ich mir. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

etwas später: Ich stand gerade vor der Haustür als es mir einfiel. Mist! Ich hatte Mum in meine Idee noch nicht eingeweiht… Upps… Mit dem Kopf nach unten betrat ich das Haus „Hey Charlott! Wie wars bei Heather?" fragte mich Mum glücklich aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Lustig… Ich… Ich geh schlafen."

„Warte kurz!" sagte sie und lief zu mir „Was habt… OMG! Wer hat dir das angetan?!" fragte sie sauer. „Angetan?!" „Angetan! Du würdest dir niemals die Haare schneiden und MakeUp auf deine bereits schöne Haut schmieren. Ich wette es war Kurt, oder? Er wollte dir immer schon einmal ein 'MakeOver' geben! Tu das einmal runter, morgen gehen wir zum Friseur, der richtet dir es wieder.", sagte sie, sich selbst beruhigend. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer als ich es sagen musste

„Nein!" Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um „Äh… doch?!" „Nein, Mum! Mir gefällt es!" „Warum das?" fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich sehe endlich nicht mehr aus wie ein Streber!" Mums Blick wurde noch geschockter

„Aber… Aber du warst doch nie ein Streber…" „Doch Mum war ich! Das hier gefällt mir! Ich sehe aus wie ein normaler Teenager und ich werde es nicht hergeben!" „OK… Dann werde ich eben damit leben müssen…" Verwirrt sah ich Mum an, Ich war jetzt eigentlich auf ewiges anschreien vorbereitet...

„Wirklich? Ich dachte, wir werden jetzt ewig darüber streiten…" „Also meine Liebe zum einen streiten wir nicht. Wir diskutieren. Zum anderen, verstehe ich dich… Und irgendwie steht es dir ja.", sagte sie und lächelte. Ich lächelte zurück.

„Versprich mir nur eins" „Was?" „Bitte benutz nicht zu viel Make Up und zu viel Haarspray, sonst siehst du bald aus wie eine… Du weißt was ich meine!" Ich musste kurz überlegen. „Achja! Nein, nein. Ich passe schon auf!" sie lächelte mich nochmal an und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Wow, das war einfacher als ich dachte…

Lee und Sophie

Ich tippte angespannt mit meinem Fuß während ich wartete das jemand im Cohen-Chang-Chang Haushalt mir die Tür öffnete. Was wenn keiner da wäre? Wenn mich Lee verssetzten würde?! Das wäre sehr, sehr schlecht.

Dann hätten wir 3 Stunden zu wenig Training, das würden alle beim Wettbewerb mitbekommen, wir würden ablosen, würden verlieren, dürften nicht bei den Sectionals singen, ich wäre keine Hauptsängerin mehr, hätte keine gute Ausbildung und müsste an die NYC und der ganze andere Scheiß! Ich fing wieder an zu hyperventilieren.

Sophie beruhig dich! Ein, aus. Ein, aus. Ein, aus. Ich atmete tief durch und klingelte noch einmal. Wieder nichts?! Das gibt es nicht. Ich ging zurück auf den Gehweg. Von dort konnte ich Lees Zimmerfenster sehen. Der Volltrottel lag auf seinem Bett und hörte Musik! Alter, war ihm das wichtiger als zu gewinnen?

Ich tickte aus, schnappte ein paar Steine und fing an Lees Fenster zu attackieren. Endlich bemerkte er mich. Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. „Du Vollhirn! Lass mich rein!", schrie ich voller Zorn.

„Jaja, ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen.", sagte er, schloss wieder das Fenster und kam nach unten. Er öffnete die Tür und sah mich etwas ängstlich an. „Was denkst du dir?! Ich war kurz davor abzuhauen. Wir würden den Song nicht gut hinbekommen, verlieren und ich dürfte nie Solo singen!" „Ja, Sophie ich hab dich auch vermisst! Komm doch rein.", sagte er und nahm mir den Mantel ab. „Komm, üben wir oben." „Ok…"

Als ich in sein Zimmer kam erschrak ich. Das letzte mal als ich in seinem Zimmer war, ist ca. 6 Jahre her. Ja es hatte sich verändert! Überall am Boden lagen Klaviernoten und auf einem kleinen Sofa neben einem Klavier lagen tausende Tonnen an schmutziger Wäsche. Ich atmete erschrocken auf und hielt mir die Nase zu als ich den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Schweiß und alten Klamotten roch.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten unten proben…" sagte er und ich nickte und ging mit schnellen Schritten nach unten. „Willst du was zum trinken?" „Ja, bitte Wasser." Er nickte und eilte in die Küche. Derweil sah ich mich im Wohnzimmer um.

Es war… nett. Alles war ziemlich asiatisch… An der Wand hangen Schwerter, in einer Ecke war eine große Bambuspflanze, an einer Wand hang ein großes Bild eines Drachen und die Möbel hatten fast alle rot- und schwarztöne. Lee gab mir das Glas und ich trank schnell einen Schluck. Wow, das Wasser war lecker… So… erfrischend?!

Dann traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Ich erschrak und spuckte das Wasser schnell aus. „Willst du mich vergiften?!" fragte ich aufgebracht. „Äh… Nein?! Willst du denn Teppich meiner Eltern zerstören?!" „Das ist kaltes Wasser!" „Und was ist schlimm daran?" aufgebracht nahm ich einen Atemzug.

Ich wollte gerade anfangen zu reden, sah mich aber im Raum um, um dramatischer zu wirken. „Das… Du Trottel! Kannst du mir nicht einmal zuhören?!" „Naja… Du redest sehr viel und sehr schnell…" Mit ganzer Stimme schrie ich ihn an „Ich habe gesagt, dass kaltes Wasser schlecht für die Stimme ist! Und ich rede gar nicht schnell!" „Doch tust du… und sehr viel…" „Das… Das stimmt nicht!" versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen.

„Vergessen wir es einfach und üben?" „OK, aber zuerst will ich lauwarmes Wasser!" Er seufzte und ging in die Küche.

**Wow jetzt hab ich Durst... auf lauwarmes Wasser ^^ unsere Chorleiterin predigt uns dauernd, dass wir vor Auftritten nichts kaltes trinken/essen dürfen, weil es die Stimmbänder einfriert und man sie dann wieder aufwärmen muss... Also stimmt es im entferntesten Sinne ^^ Was sagt ihr zu Lophie und Ryana? Ich find se beide süß ^^Nächstes Kapitel: was wohl? ^^ Mittwoch Abend!**

**LG Maja**


	13. Mittwoch

**Heey... Die geliebte Katze meines Bruders und seiner Freundin (sie hat sich sogar seine Pfoten tätowieren lassen*-*) ist gerade gestorben und wir mussten sie begraben was bei dem Wetter hier in Österreich fast unmöglich war... OK gut, ich hofffe ich hab jetzt euer Mitleid... Naja, wie ich mich verteidige wegen den wenigen Kapiteln? Ich musste lernen :( Jeden Tag ein Test=HÖLLE. Naja, hier ein Kapitel. Leider hab ich euch letztes mal ein kleines bisschen Nagelogen... Es ist nicht Mittwoch Abend... Es ist nur Mittwoch... :D**

**Mal wieder ein Disclaimer: Glee gehört nicht mir... im Moment ^^ Alles außer die OCs gehören Ryan Murphy... im Moment ^^**

**PS. sagt es mir, wenn euch bessere Paarnamen einfallen. Ich bin bei sowas immer schlecht...**

Mittwoch

Ryana

„Hey Duett-partnerin!" rief jemand und umarmte mich plötzlich von hinten.

„Rys!" atmete ich erschreckt aus „Hör auf mich so zu erschrecken!" „Es ist aber lustig…" Er machte Hundeaugen.

Ich seufzte „Okay, mach es bitte nur nicht so oft… Sonst hast du bald keine Duett-partnerin mehr…" seine Augen strahlten auf „Juhuu!" Manchmal erinnerte er mich echt an ein kleines Kind...

Ich schnappte meine Bücher aus dem Spind und fing an zu meiner Klasse zu gehen. Ryan lief mir hinterher „Achja, ich kann heute Abend nicht üben…" geschockt sah ich ihn an. Was?!

„Äh… Warum?" „Meine Großeltern sind gestorben…" Mein Gesichtsausdruck fiel.

„OMG. Mein Beileid!" Ich hielt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er gab die Handgeste für ‚ach egal' „Mein Eltern sagten, sie waren Nazisten und ich hab sie nie getroffen, also ist es mir recht egal… Trotzdem müssen wir heute Abend zur Beerdigung" Ich seufzte

„Dauernd kommt uns was beim üben dazwischen…" „Aber wir werden trotzdem gewinnen, weil wir super sind!" „Ich weiß, ich weiß… aber dann haben wir nur mehr einen Abend zum proben. Und das Lied ist doch sehr schwer…"

„Nein Luna, wir werden den Song nicht ändern!" „War ja nur eine Überlegung!" er seufzte

„Luna, wir sind zwei Hauptsänger, wir müssen gewinnen!" „Jaja… Viel Spaß bei der Beerdigung."

„Danke! Bin schon gespannt, wie meine Großeltern ausgesehen haben… Ich meine... eine U-Bahn hat sie überfahren. Ich werde wohl nicht viel sehen... aber trotzdem" Ich lachte ,er drehte sich um und ging in die andere Richtung des Flurs.

Ashes+Jeff

„Hey, wer ist da?" fragte die Stimme auf der anderen Leitung „Hey Jeff… Wie geht's?"

„Okay, wer bist du und was willst du von mir?" fragte die Stimme langsam nervös werdend „Alter, kannst du dich gar nicht mehr an deine Familie erinnern?! Hier ist Lucas!"

Ich hörte wie sich jemand im Hintergrund auf die Stirn klatschte „Oh! Lucas! Sorry… Wir haben uns ja schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen… sorry!" „Ist schon OK. Wie geht's?" „Ähm… Gut und dir?"

„Ich rufe wegen Ashley an." „Was ist mit ihr?!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen… Obwohl… mach dir Sorgen!" ich machte eine Kurze Pause "Was ist der letzte Eindruck den du von ihr hast?" Eine kurze Stille auf der anderen Seite „Naja… Schulterlange, schwarze Haare… Nicht besonders auffällig, sehr nett und immer für einen da… Warum?"

Ich seufzte „Jeff, wann war das letzte mal als du sie gesehen hast?" „Hm… Vor einem Jahr bevor ich nach Dalton ging… Wenn ich skypen wollte, konnte sie nie…"

„Jeff… Es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen… aber…" Ich fing an in meinem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Jetzt musste ich mich konzentrieren! Lucas, schalt dein Gehirn an! Wenn du willst, kannst du auch so klug wie Heather sein!

„Sie… Sie hat sich die Haare abgeschnitten und knallpink gefärbt… Ihr… Ihr Zimmer ist schwarz… Sie raucht und trinkt sehr viel… und… und sie weint oft… Wir wissen nicht warum… Außerdem streitet sie sich jeden Abend mit euren Eltern…" Eine weitere Stille. Ich hörte lange nichts

„Jeff?" wieder nichts „Jeff, bist du noch dran?" „Jaja… Ich muss das erst einmal verdauen… Warum hat sie mir nichts gesagt?"

Ich seufzte wieder „Sie wollte dir dein neues Leben an der Dalton nicht versauen…"

„Aber… Aber… Sie… Sie hätte doch einfach zu mir kommen können" stotterte er. Obwohl wir nur telefonierten, merkte ich wie Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter flossen.

„Was… Was soll ich machen, Luke?"

Ich sah geschockt auf. Er… Er fragte MICH um Rat?! Mich?! Lucas Lopez?! Das habe ich auch noch nie gesehen…

Erst einmal hat mich wer um Rat gefragt.

Und das war Heather als sie 8 war, sie fragte ob ihr ein Pony stehen würde und ob ich ihn ihr schneiden würde… Da hatte ich den falschen Rat gegeben und seit dem hatte mich keiner mehr um Rat gefragt

„Ich… Ich… Ich weiß nicht… Ich bin nicht Heather" „Bitte Luke!" sagte er drängend. Ich hörte ihn schluchzen. „Ich muss ihr doch irgendwie helfen können…"

Ich sah mich im Raum um, schwer überlegend. „Luke, bitte!" stotterte er.

„Okay Jeff das ist keine gute Idee, aber es ist etwas…" „Ja?" fragte er neugierig „Was… Was wenn du wieder auf die McKinley kommst?"

Wieder Stille „Jeff?" „Ja, ich bin noch da… Ich weiß nicht… Mir gefällt Dalton… Ich habe viele Freunde… Keiner hat mich gemobbt…"

Ich sah in die Ferne. Hatte ich ihn das jetzt wirklich gefragt? Das… Das kann ich von ihm doch nicht verlangen… Oder? Kann ich das von ihm verlangen? „Aber… Aber ich muss mich um meine Schwester kümmern…" sagte er nach längerem Schweigen.

„Danke Luke!" „Bi…Bitte" stammelte ich. „Bitte sag ihr nichts, ich will das es eine Überraschung bleibt.." „O…OK…"

Ich war immer noch sprachlos. War das ein Ja?! Sicher war das ein Ja! „Na dann… bye!" sagte er. „Bye!" sagte ich und legte auf.

Oh mein Gott! Jemand hatte von mir Rat angenommen. Von mir! Wow, ich konnte ja wirklich so klug wie Heather sein… Das ist aber anstrengend! Schalten wir das Gehirn mal wieder ab…

Plötzlich fiel meine Tür auf. „Luke! Ich hab verschlafen!" schrie eine nicht gestylte Heather hektisch. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du mir den Wecker stellst?!"

Ich sah schuldbewusst auf meine Hände in meinem Schoß „Ja aber da waren so viele komische Knöpfe auf deinem Wecker… die… die haben mich ganz verwirrt…" Sie seufzte

„Ist schon Ok… Aber sag es mir bitte das nächste mal, wenn du nicht weißt wie mein Wecker funktioniert!" ich nickte und sah auf.

„OMG, was ist mit deinen Haaren?" „Die?" sie sah sie an „Die sehen doch immer so aus?" „Aber die sind ganz verheddert!" Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf „Das passiert jedem der lange Haare hat…" „Ich dachte du hast Zauberhaare, die sich im Schlaf nicht verheddern…" Sie sah mich nur schief an und ging dann ins Badezimmer.

Jop, tausend mal leichter.

Charlott

Mit gradem Rücken betrat ich das Schulgebäude. Alle Augen fielen auf mich.

Ungemütlich fing ich an zu meinem Spind zu gehen. Doch es hörte nicht auf. Jeder starrte mich an und einpaar nuschelten anderen etwas zu.

Plötzlich stand jemand vor mir. „Hey Neue!" ich wurde leicht rot. Ich erkannte ihn. Es war Cole, der Quarterback unseres Football Teams. „Heute, du, ich, Breadstix?"

Warte! Der Quarterback fragte mich um ein Date?! MICH?! ER schaut mich komisch an… Schnell! Sag was „Äh… Nein… Nein danke…" stotterte ich „Warum nicht?" fragte er schnell.

„Ich… Ich bin verliebt…" „In mich?!" Kotz! Der ist aber selbstverliebt. „Äh, nein?!"

„In wen den? Süße, es gibt keinen besseren als mich!" Ich seufzte und zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Ich warf meine Haare nach hinten und ging wieder den Gang hinunter.

Plötzlich stand meine BF neben mir „OMG, Charlott! Hat dich gerade Cole angeflirtet?" „Jop..." „Was hat er gesagt?" „Er wollte mit mir ausgehen." „Und du hast gesagt?" „nein!"

Sie sah mich geschockt an „Du… Du hast nein zu Cole gesagt?!" „Äh… Ja?" „Warum?" „Weil er ein selbstverliebter Volltrottel ist?! Weil ich in jemand anderen verknallt bin?!"

„Achja… In wen eigentlich?" „Kann ich dir nicht sagen" ich seufzte „Komm schon!" „Nein!" sagte ich genervt „Ein Tipp."

Ich seufzte. Damit sie endlich Ruhe gibt „Er geht in den Glee Club." „OMG! Das grenzt alles ab auf drei, nein! Zwei Jungs ein. Du bist ja mit Rys verwandt… Warte du stehst doch nicht auf Rys, oder?"

Ich sah sie geschockt an „Igitt, nein er ist mein Bruder!" „Wollte nur sicher gehen… Also… Lee oder Luke… Wenn es Luke ist kann ich dir helfen!"

Ich war bei meinem Spind angekommen und fing an Bücher zu stapeln. Ich sah sie an „Bitte lass mich das selbst lösen, ok? Danke für das Make Over. Aber den Rest muss ich alleine hinbekommen, OK?" Sie sah mich eingeschnappt an und ging in die Richtung ihres Spindes.

Lophie **_Ah! Mir gehen die Ideen aus!_**

Ich saß gerade in der Klasse als mein Handy vibrierte. Langsam und sorgfältig damit mich keiner erwischt, sah ich mir die eingekommene SMS an

**LEE **

Ich seufzte und tippte eine Antwort

**_SOPHIE _**

Nach 5 Minuten kam eine Antwort

**_Schrei mich nicht an :( _**

Ich rollte die Augen

**_Schrei du mich nicht an ? _**

Nach kurzer Zeit bekam ich eine Antwort

**_Du hast es aber verdient! Egal, treffen nach der Stunde bei meinem Spind. Beeil dich! _**

Ich konnte schon ihr böses Gesicht durch die SMS sehen… Gruselig!

Als es klingelte, machte ich mich schnell auf den Weg zu Sophies Spind. Weil meine Klasse nicht weit von ihrem Spind entfernt war, war ich vor ihr da.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie auch. „Oh, Hey Lee!" Ich rollte mit den Augen „Was ist los?" „Achja, unsere Besprechung!" sie nahm Bücher aus dem Spind.

„Komm gehen wir zu deinem Spind, wir haben jetzt eh zusammen Musik." Ich sah sie unsicher an. Sie war noch nie so nett. Nach kurzer Zeit gehen machte sie ihren Mund auf

„Bist du verliebt?" Ich sah sie geschockt an „Warum willst du das wissen?!" „Naja, ich hab gestern mit Mum und Dad gequatscht und hab sie gefragt, wie sie den Song so gut hinbekommen haben. Ich hab eine komische Antwort bekommen…"

„Die wäre?" fragte ich ungeduldig

„Das sie verliebt waren…" „Und deswegen willst du, dass ich in dich verknallt bin?!" Sie sah mich geschockt an „Nein du Trottel! Beantworte mir die Frage."

Ich seufzte „Ja ich bin verliebt… aber nicht in dich…"

„Gut! Also… stell dir vor, du singst das Lied zu ihr damit wir verliebt aussehen! Das haben Onkel Blaine und meine Mum beim Schulmusical gemacht. Mum hat sich Dad vorgestellt und Onkel Blaine Onkel Kurt." „Und du bist auch verliebt…?"

Sie wurde rot „Ja… Ja ich glaube schon" stotterte sie.

„Aw… Sophie ist verliebt!" Sie klatschte mir gegen die Schulter. Das erste mal, dass es nicht weh tat! „Nicht so laut!" „OMG," meine Augen leuchteten auf „Ich bin der Einzige der es weiß!"

„Ja, das stimmt. Bitte erzähl es keinem…" „OK, OK. In wen bist du verliebt?" Sie sah auf den Boden „Kann ich dir nicht sagen… er empfindet sicher nicht gleich…" „Hm…" wir gingen noch ein Stück.

„Sagst du mir in wen du verliebt bist?" fragte sie etwas leise. Warum eigentlich nicht? „Versprichst du mir, es keinem zu sagen?" fragte ich in einem flüstern

„Ich schwöre sagte sie und hielt ihre Finger nach vorne

„Ich… Ich bin in Luna verknallt…"

Ich sah wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck fiel. „Ist irgendetwas?" Ihr Gesicht wurde weiß und ihr Blick leer. Ich fing an sie zu schütteln „Sophie? Sophie bist du noch da?!" Sie sah mich an „… ich… ich muss weg…" sagte sie und lief weg. Hä?

**LG Maja**

**PPS: Es kann sein, das ich plötzlich nicht mehr mehr als 2 Kapitel in einem Monat raus bekomme. Das liegt daran, dass ich in einer ziemlich fiesen Schreibblockade stecke. Ich habe zwar Ideen, aber nur für die Ferne Zukunft. Und ich bin so schlimm und mache genau das, was man nicht tun sollte = eine andere Geschichte schreiben! Ich arbeite an 2 nebenbei... Die eine ist ne Klaine fic. Wenn sie gut wird, kommt sie vielleicht eh hier rauf. Sie heißt (momentan) "Ein Geschenk von Tiffany". Sie ist ähnlich (...ok, gleich) wie das gleichnamige buch. Es ist hammer... Hier ne kleine Inhaltsangabe (Klaine Version)**

**Kurt ist seit 10 Jahren glücklich mit Dave verheiratet (sagen wir einfach einmal, dass das bei uns geht...) und dann plötzlich= bam! Dave betrügt ihn! Deswegen entschließen seine 3 BFs Quinn, Rachel und Mercedes, ihn für je 4 Monate bei sich auf zu nehmen um wieder den alten Kurt aus ihm zu machen. Alles fängt an mit Rachel in New York. Dort bekommt er in dem gleichen Broadwaystück wie Rachel eine Rolle und lernt den hübschen, aber teuflischen Broadwayschauspieler Sebastian, und den herzlichen Stylisten Chandler kennen. Dann gehts zu Quinn nach Paris zu ihrer Modelagentur. Da wird er Model und lernt den zynischen, immer alkoholisierten Fotographen Will kennen, der jeden guten Gedanken über Menschen verloren hat und der ihm aber die Schönheit eines langweiligen Lebens im französichem Landleben zeigt. Und dann gehts nach London zur Popsängerin Mercedes. Dort weiß ich noch nicht genau was er macht... Wahrscheinlich hilft er Mercedes in ihrem Plattenlabel und entdeckt die beste Sängerin, die Mercedes je hatte, Unique. Während diesen ganzen Veränderungen steht ihm fast immer ein Mann bei. Blaine Anderberry= Rachels Bruder, ein Kindheitsfreund. Er ist ein bekannter Balladen-Sänger (a la Taylor Swift) und macht gerade eine Welt-tour. Doch ihm bleibt immer Zeit, Kurt Rätsel zu geben, um sein neues Leben besser zu genießen (schwer zu erklären :/) Doch leider steht ihnen eins in weg. Blaines Verlobter Nick...**

**Ich liebe es ;) Und das zweite an dem ich arbeite ist eine kleine Geschichte meines Lebens. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es auch hier online stellen, da es so gut geschrieben ist, aber es ist ja leider keine Fanfic... (Sorry für dieses lange Irgendwas...)**

**LG Maja :)**


	14. Donnerstag

**O Gott! Mir tut es sooooo leid! 2 Tage nach dem letzten Update, ist mein Laptop kaputt gegangen -_- Jetzt hab ich zum Glück einen Neuen, aber mir tut es trotzdem total Leid :( Ich werde mein bestes tun, um morgen dafür gleich noch ein Update zu machen!**

**In diesem Kapitel ist es... Was wohl?! ^^ Donnerstag ^^ Es ist eher eine Vorbereitung auf das übernächste und das über- übernächste Kapitel. Im nächsten Kapitel ist der WEttbewerb. Errät wer, wer gewinnen wird? :) **

**Tut mir Leid, dass es so kurz ist. Ich habe mein bestes gegeben es länger zu machen :/**

**Wie bereits gesagt, falls jemandem bessere Paarnamen einfallen, muss er sie mir SOFORT sagen!**

Donnerstag

Ryana

„So heute üben wir aber!" sagte ich als ich meine Duett-partnerin wieder mal erschreckte.

„Hörst du damit bitte auf?!" sagte sie geschockt. „du hast gesagt ich darf!" sagte ich kindisch. Sie seufzte und schnappte sich Bücher aus ihrem Spind.

„Ja… was das angeht…" „Bitte sag nicht, dass du keine Zeit hast?!" „Ähm… OK, dann sag ich nichts…" „Luna," fragte ich traurig „Warum kannst du nicht?"

Sie fing an de Gang entlang zu gehen. „Ich und meine Dads wollen zur Feier das wir uns wieder vertragen gleich nach der Schule zu Breadstix essen gehen und dann ein bisschen im Theater abhängen..." Sie sah mich mitleidig an.

Dann strahlte ihr Gesicht auf "Achja sie haben gesagt, dass ich dich fragen soll, ob du mit willst. Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist… Egal, wir können ja dort heimlich ein bisschen üben. Tut mir leid aber ich kann es nicht absagen" Ich seufzte

„Ist schon OK… und wenn sie es wollen, geh ich gerne mit…" ihr Gesicht strahlte noch mehr auf und sie umarmte mich.

* * *

Später, Sicht von Luft:

„Wow, ich war schon ewig nicht mehr im Breadstix!" sagte Ryan glücklich als sie im Auto von Kurt und Blaine saßen um zum Theater zu fahren. Kurt sah verträumt aus dem Fenster auf die sich langsam verfärbenden Herbstblätter während Blaine konzentriert das Auto lenkte. Jeder im Auto wusste, dass wenn Kurt gefahren wäre, sie 10 Minuten früher da gewesen wären, aber auch ihre Chancen keinen Unfall zu bauen um 70% gesunken wären. Dieses agressive Autofahren konnte er sich nie von New York abgewöhnen.

„Danke noch einmal, das ihr mich mitnehmt…" „Ach, wir freuen uns doch wenn du da bist!" sagte Kurt und lächelte die zwei Teenager am Rücksitz an.

Als sie bei dem Theater ankamen gingen alle sofort hinter die Kulissen in die Garderobe die sich Kurt und Blaine teilten. Die zwei warfen sich sofort auf ein kleines Sofa in der Ecke des Zimmers. Luna und Ryan nahmen auf den Sesseln vor den zwei Schminktischen platz.

„Wow… Ich war noch nie hinter den Kulissen…" sagte Ryan etwas ungemütlich „Wirklich!? Hat dich dein Dad nie herumgeführt? Hm… Luna ist hier aufgewachsen…"sagte Kurt. Ryan sah seine beste Freundin an und sie nickte. „wir hoffen beide, dass Luna hier arbeiten wird wenn sie wie wir 40 ist." sagte Blaine. Kurt stieß Blaine einen Ellbogen in die Seite und machte ein ‚Psst!' Geräusch.

„ Wir sind 39, schon vergessen?" „Achja, wenn sie wie wir 39 ist!" verbesserte sich Blaine. Die zwei Teenager lachten. „Also ihr zwei! Wir wollen was hören! Raus da auf die Bühne!"

Die zwei sahen sich geschockt an. Der Wunsch von Kurt kam ohne jegliche Vorbereitung „Aber wir haben nichts einstudiert…" probierte Luna ihren Vater umzustimmen.

„Ach komm schon, irgendeinen Song werdet ihr doch wohl beide kennen! Hm… Lucky?" sie sahen scheu im ganzen Raum herum. „Ach kommt schon!" sagte Kurt, stand auf und fing an die Zwei auf die Bühne zu führen. „Braucht ihr Mikrofone?" fragte er. Die zwei schüttelten ihren Kopf.

„Also das unterscheidet euch zwei von mir und eurer Tante Rachel. Als wir in New York waren und ins Gershwin Theater eingebrochen sind, mussten wir unbedingt sofort For Good vor dem Wachmann trällern…" Die Zwei sahen zuerst sich an und dann fielen ihre Augen ungläubig auf den Mann vor ihnen „Lange Geschichte…" Die zwei lachten und merkten, dass sie plötzlich auf der großen Bühne standen. Kurt hatte eine Kraft, Leute so abzulenken, damit sie nicht merkten, was Kurt mit ihnen machte. Blaine musste immer nur lachen, wenn sein Ehemann diese besondere Kraft vorführte.

„Und ihr wollt wirklich, dass wir was singen?!" fragte Luna leise. „Komm schon Luna, sonst bist du doch auch nicht so schüchtern!" sagte Kurt als er von der Bühne ging und sich neben seinen Ehemann in einer mittleren Reihe hinsetzte.

Die zwei seufzten laut. "Für die Feier des Tages?" fragte Ryan, Luna. Luna nickte. Der Junge ging schnell hinter die Bühne um eine Gitarre zu holen und fing dann an die Melodie zu spielen.

**_Do you hear me?_**

**_I'm talking to you!_**

**_Across the water across the deep, blue ocean under the open sky _**

**_Oh my, mh Baby I'm trying_**

Luna fing an mitzusingen

**_Boy I hear you In my dreams_**

**_I feel you whisper across the sea_**

**_I keep you with me in my heart_**

**_You makes it easier when life gets hard._**

Die zwei fingen an harmonisch den Refrain zu singen

**_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**

**_Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_Lucky to be coming home again_**

Sie fingen an die Bridge zu singen

**_Uhuhuhuhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh_**

**_They don't know how long it takes_**

**_Waiting for a love like this_**

**_Everytime we say goodbye_**

**_I wish weh ad one last kiss_**

**_I'll wait, I promise you, I will_**

Sie sangen noch einmal den Refrain und umarmten sich dann lachend.

Die zwei Erwachsenen im Publikum erhoben sich und klatschten laut. Die zwei Jugendlichen, verbeugten sich und strahlten bis über beide Ohren. „Wir gehen vor, zurück in die Garderobe, ok?" Blaine nickte und wendete sich dann seinem Ehemann zu.

„Ich glaube Mr. Schue hat recht…" sagte er leise, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Teenager zu erregen

„Glaube ich auch. Hast du ihre Augen gesehen?"

„Total! Sie sind für einander geschaffen!"

„OK, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Hm… Wie wärs wenn wir Sophie und Heather einweihen?" Der schwarzhaarige sah den Brünetten verwirrt an

„Warum Heather?"

„Weißt du noch als sie dein Haargel versteckt hat? Das Kind ist ein Genie!"

„Achja… Das war sehr gemein…"

Er küsste ihn „Aber du sahst toll aus!" „Team Klaine macht wieder eine Mission um die Zukunft ihrer Tochter zu ändern!" Sie lachten und gingen dann händchenhaltend zurück in die Garderobe.

* * *

Später am Tag:

„Heyho Unbekannter! Was brauchst du und wer bist du?" fragte Heather am Telefon. Ich musste leise lachen

„Hey Heather. Begrüßt du ‚Fremde' immer so?" „Oh, hey Onkel Kurt! Jop ist einfacher wie hebst du denn dein Telefon ab?" „In deinem Alter mit ‚Nein sie ist tot hier ist ihr Sohn'… Naja, Egal, Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

„Meine Hilfe?" „Ja! Was weißt du von Luna und Rys?" „Naja, sie sind beste Freunde und singen ihr Duett zusammen… Sie sind nicht zusammen falls du das wissen willst!" „Nein, nein. Das weiß ich… aber… Ist euch an den Zweien noch nie etwas aufgefallen?"

„Naja… vor einiger Zeit dachten wir mal, dass sie ein süßes Pärchen wären…" „Was hat den Gedanken geändert?" „Weiß ich nicht… Warum eigentlich?" fragte sie sich selbst. Eine kurze Pause

„Du und Sophie müsst uns helfen sie zusammen zu bekommen. Heute haben sie im Theater Lucky gesungen. Ihre Blicke... das einzige Pärchen das süßer ist als die zwei sind ich und Blaine… und uns kann keiner schlagen!"

sie lachte „Hm… Ich werde es versuchen…" „Danke Heather!" sagte ich und legte auf.

Währenddessen:

„Komm Sophie, heb ab!" sagte ich leise zu mir als nach dem 6ten Klingeln noch keiner abhob.

„Hey Onkel Blaine! Brauchen du und Onkel Kurt bei etwas Hilfe?"

„Danke Sophie, nein. Nur weil wir dich einmal um Hilfe bei der Auswahl eines Songs gefragt haben, muss nicht jeder Anruf von mir mit einer Bitte enden…" „Um was geht es denn?"

Ich schlug mir auf die Stirn. „Wir brauchend eine Hilfe!" Sie fing an zu lachen. „Schieß los, Onkel!"

„Du und Heather müsst Luna und Rhys zusammen bringen!" Stille

„Äh… Warum?" „Habt ihr nie darüber nachgedacht wie süß die Zwei zusammen wären?" „Ja schon aber…. OMG! Die zwei könnten mir total helfen! Lee steht auf Luna und ich will nicht das die zwei zusammen kommen!"

„OK… ist mir egal aus welchen Gründen… Red dich bitte mit Heather zusammen OK?" „Klar!" sagte sie „Da…" sie hatte aufgelegt… Irgendwie macht sie mir ja Angst…

Ashes

**_Naja… sie haben geübt… und geübt… und Ashley hat geweint als Luke Jeff erwähnt hat… und geübt… und Luke hat Gummibärchen gegessen…_**

Charlott und Heather

**_Sie haben geübt… und geübt… und Geheimnisse erzählt… und hatten eine Kissenschlacht… nichts spannendes…_**

Lophie

**_Alles war normal… Sophie war ruhig… Lee war pünktlich… Sie haben geübt… Dylan war in seinem Zimmer… Sophie hat nicht hyperventiliert…._**

**LG Maja**

**PS. Bitte einen Review/Kommentar O:), es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten!**


	15. Wettbewerb 20

**Wie versprochen, hier das nächste Kapitel ;)**

**Falls ich irgendwelche Tippfehler habe, macht mich bitte darauf aufmerksam! Meine Nerven sind weg, nachdem ich heute mit einem Krankenwagen weggefahren worden bin... Lange Geschichte :'D**

**Alsooo... Hier das Finalkapitel, für die Duett-ära. Die nächsten Kapitel werden ...interessant ^^**

**Hurra für den ersten Kuss den ich hier geschrieben habe!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)**

Der Wettbewerb

Sicht von Luft: „So Leute, heute ist der große Wettbewerb!" sagte Mr. Schue als er auf der Bühne des April Rhodes Civic Pavilion stand. Alle klatschten. „Die Reihenfolge wird gezogen!" sagte er und zog einen Hut hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Er zog ein Kärtchen aus dem Hut

„OK… Luna und Ryan beginnen!" die zwei stöhnten. Er zog noch ein Kärtchen

„Dann kommen Charlott und Heather!" noch eine Karte

„Dann kommen Lee und Sophie und Ashley und Luke schließen alles ab." Luke und Ashley stöhnten.

„Viel Glück! Die Gewinner werden wieder von mir und Mrs. Schuester gewählt." Sagte er, verließ die Bühne und setzte sich neben seine Frau.

Lunas Sicht: Naja… Wir hatten genau 1 Stunde und 45 Minuten Training… Wir hatten keinen Tanz und hatten Text Probleme aber… wir sind super! Wir sind super!

Wir werden das gewinnen Luna! Wir stellten uns neben das Klavier. Lee fing an das Lied zu spielen. Rys fing an zu singen

**_I've been alone without you inside my mind_**

**_And in my dreams I kissed your hips a thousand times_**

**_I often see you pass outside my floor_**

**_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_**

OK… das war nicht der Knaller… Immerhin war die letzte Zeile richtig. Schnell überspielen! Ich stieg ein

**_I can see it in your eyes_**

**_I can see it in your smile/mile_**

**_You're all i ever/never wanted_**

**_And my arms are open wide_**

**_Cause you/I know just what to say_**

**_And you/I know just what to do_**

**_And I want to tell you so much_**

**_I love you_**

Ich stieß ihm in die Seite. Er verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht und fing deswegen die nächste Strophe etwas zu hoch an... Upps?

**_I long to see the moonlight in your hair_**

Ich seufzte gedanklich. Aber wie er mich ansah… Vielleicht konnten wir mit unsere Ausstrahlung ja wieder was gut machen… Ich sang

**_And tell you time and time again how much I care_**

Er stieg wieder etwas leiser ein, in der Angst wieder Text Fehler zu machen

**_Sometimes I feel my heart/head will overflow_**

**_Hello, I just got to let you/to know_**

**_Cause I wonder where you are_**

**_And I wonder what you/to do_**

**_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_**

**_Or is someone/somebody loving you?_**

**_Tell me how to win your heart_**

**_For I haven't got a clue/idea_**

**_But let me start by saying, I love you_**

Diese Augen… wie er mich ängstlich ansah. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn jetzt umarmt, aber dann hätte es noch mehr Punkteabzug gegeben.

**_Is it me you're looking for?_**

**_'Cause I wonder where you are_**

**_And I wonder what you/to do_**

Ein bisschen zu spät sang ich den Back Up

**_(wonder what you do)_**

**_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_**

**_Or is someone/somebody loving you?_**

**_Tell me how to win your heart_**

**_For I haven't got a clue/idea_**

**_But let me start by sayin_**

**_I love you_**

Alle sahen uns verwirrt an, bevor Sophie ein leichtes Lächeln bekam und ein bisschen klatschte.

„Leute… Text?" fragte Mr. Schue „Dad, du hast es doch selbst mit bekommen wir hatten nur einen Tag Zeit zum Proben!"

„Naja, egal. Tanz?" „Hatten wir keine Zeit zum einstudieren!" sagte ich. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf „Ich bin enttäuscht…" Mit gesenkten Köpfen gingen wir von der Bühne. „Die nächsten bitte."

Heathers Sicht: Wow, Onkel Kurt hatte recht. Die zwei wären wirklich für einander geschaffen. Nur gut, dass ich und Sophie einen Plan haben!

Ich und Charlott gingen auf die Bühne. Ich glaube es ist schwer nach dem Auftritt noch letzter zu werden. Ich schnappte mir eine Gitarre und stelle mich im Hintergrund auf, während Charlott mit Hilfe von Bühnenbildern und freiwilligen Helfern (Luke und Ashley) das Lied nachspielt. Ich fange an zu singen.

**_You take a deep breath and walk trough the doors .It's the morning of your very first day_**

Charlott holte tief Luft und ging eine Reihe von Papp-Spinden entlang

**_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while try and stay out of everybodys way._**

Sie winkte Luke und Ashley und ging dann mit gesenktem Kopf weiter.

**_It's your freshman year and your gonna be here for the next four years in this town._**

Sie seufzte

**_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say „You know I haven't seen you around, before_**

Luke, jetzt in einer Letterman-Jacke, winkte ihr und sie sah verschämt auf den Boden. Sie blieb stehen und fing an zu singen.

**_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_**

**_You're gonna believe them!_**

Ich übernahm wieder für sie

**_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out well._**

Sie sang wieder

**_Count to ten. Take it in. This is life before you know who you're gonna be_**

Ich sang und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

**_At fifteen_**

**_You sit in class next to redhead Abigail and soon enough you're best friends_**

Sie setzte sich auf einen Tisch und quatschte etwas mit Ashley. Sie stand auf und fing wieder an zu singen.

**_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool. We'll be outta here as soon as we can_**

Ashley zeigte auf einen Lucas mit Perücke und pinken Kleid, der einen Spiegel vor sich hielt und so tat, als würde er sich schminken, und fing an zu lachen. Alle fingen an zu lachen.

Die zwei gaben sich den kleinen Finger Schwur. Als schnell Luke, das Kleid und die Perücke herunter riss und mit einem Kinderspielzeugauto zu Charlott kam. Sie sang

**_And then you're on your first date and he's got a car and you feeling like flying._**

Jetzt übernahm ich wieder für sie. Ashley in einem Bademantel und Lockenwicklern kam zu den zweien und schrie sie an.

**_And your mamas waiting up and you're thinking he's the one. And you're dancing round your room when the night ends._**

Sie sprang verliebt hin und her. Sie übernahm wieder.

**_When the night ends Whoa_**

Zusammen:

**_Whoa_**

Dann ich alleine

**_Whoa_**

Sie ging ganz nach vorne auf die Bühne und sang

**_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_**

**_Then I realized some bigger dreams of mine_**

Ich sang wieder

**_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind._**

Ashley kniete vor Luke und gab ihm einen Ring. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lief weg. Zusammen:

**_And we both cried._**

Ashley lief zu ihr und lehnte sich in ihre Schulter. Charlott klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und hielt sie fest. Ich sang wieder

**_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them._**

Sie sang Back Up

**_(You're gonna believe them)_**

Ich wieder

**_And when you're fifteen don't forget to look before you fall_**

Dann sang Charlott zu Ashley, die sie nun traurig ansah

**_I've found time can heal most anything_**

Ich stieg ein

**_You just might find who you're supposed to be_**

Allein sang sie

**_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_**

Ich beendete den Song

**_At fifteen_**

Alle sprangen auf und fingen an zu klatschen. Luke und Ashley kamen nach vorne, verbeugten sich und liefen dann schnell von der Bühne.

„Toll Mädels! Gut aufgeteilt, gut gesungen, gute Auswahl und wie ihr es geschauspielert habt war wundervoll!" Wir lachten, umarmten uns und liefen dann von der Bühne. „Die nächsten bitte!"

Sophies Sicht: OK, unseren größten Feinde waren ausgeschalten. Luna und Ryan hatten wirklich alles versaut.

Desto besser war es für uns. OK, Charlott und Heather waren sehr gut, aber wir werden die Bude rocken! Lee setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker und fing an zu spielen. Ich fing an zu singen **_Damit es jetzt einfacher ist Sophie _**_Lee _**Beide**

**_Something in the way you love me won't let me be_**

**_I don't wanna be a prisoner so baby won't you set me free?_**

**_Stop playing with my heart, finish what you start, when you mkae my love come down_**

**_If you want me let me know, Baby let it show, Honey don't you fool around_**

_Don't try to resist me_

Anscheinend stellte er sich gerade Luna vor… Seine Augen leuchteten und waren nur auf mich gerichtete… Sofort könnte ich jetzt traurig werden… Aber wir waren ja auf der Bühne… Konzentrier dich Sophie! Du bist nicht traurig! Du bist glücklich! Du bist verliebt!

_Open your heart to me baby_

_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_

**Open your heart to me darling**

**I'll give you love if you**

_You turn the key_

**_Something in your eyes is making such a fool of me_**

_You're making me, you're making such a fool of me_

**I see you on the street and you walk on by**

_You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by_

**_When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see_**

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**So you choose to look the other way**

**Well I've got something to say**

**Open your heart to me baby**

**I'll hold the lock and you'll hold the key**

**Open your heart to me darling**

**I'll give you love if you**

**You turn ****_the key_**

_Open your heart_

**_Yeah_**

_I'll make you love me_

**_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_**

**_Open your heart to me darling_**

**_I'll give you love if you_**

**_You turn the key_**

**_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**

**_Open your heart with the key_**

Sehr lange hielt ich den Ton während mich Lee lächelnd ansah. Stellte er sich immer noch Luna vor? Alle hüpften auf und klatschten. Wir zwei verbeugten uns. Mr. Schue lächelte

„Das war besser als Finn und Rachel um ehrlich zu sein!" Wir sahen uns lächelnd an und gingen dann von der Bühne „Gut… Die letzten bitte."

Ashleys Sicht: Onkel Finn baute uns das von Onkel Kurt geliehen Geländer (das Teil aus 'I'm the greatest star') schnell auf und ich zog mir schnell mein langes weißes Kleid an und half Luke seine falschen Piercings anzubringen.

Onkel Finn rief uns und wir liefen schnell auf die Bühne. Luke kletterte nach oben und schnappte sich eine E-Gitarre. Ich legte mich auf die Matratze die ganz unten lag und die Melodie fing an.

‚Im Schlaf' fing ich an zu singen **_Ashley _**_Lucas _**Beide**

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._**

Ich fing an mich leicht hin und her zu wälzen

**_Without a soul_**

**_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_Until you find it there and lead it back home_**

_Wake me up_

**_Wake me up inside_**

_I can't wake up_

Ich stand aus dem Bett auf und wandelte benommen zu den Stangen um nach oben zu klettern

**_Wake me up inside_**

_Save me_

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

_Wake me up_

**_Bid my blood to run_**

_I can't wake up_

**_Before I come undone_**

_Save me_

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

Ich fing an die Stangen entlang zu spazieren

**_Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me_**

**_Breath into me and make me real_**

**_Bring me to life_**

_Wake me up_

**_Wake me up inside_**

_I can't wake up_

Ich fing an, langsam zu klettern

**_Wake me up inside_**

_Save me_

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

_Wake me up_

**_Bid my blood to run_**

_I can't wake up_

**_Before I come undone_**

_Save me_

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

**_Bring me to life_**

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

Jetzt war ich oben bei ihm

**_Bring me to life_**

Ich schlängelte mich ein bisschen hin und her

**_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_**

Jetzt sahen wir uns in die Augen

**_Only you are the life among the dead_**

Wie geübt, viel ich nach hinten und hielt mich an der Stange fest. Luke kam zu mir gelaufen und hielt meine Hand.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Ich sah nach unten damit es dramatischer wirkte… Warte… Wo ist die Matratze? Äh… Ja… Ich will nicht sterben! Während er sang sagte ich schnell „Luke, keine Matratze!"

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

„Scheiße! Da ist keine Matratze!" sagte er und hielt mich fester. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Angst.

**_Got to open my eyes to everything_**

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

**_Don't let me die here_**

Ich meinte jedes einzelne Wort. Ich will nicht sterben! Das tue ich aber wenn ich jetzt falle! Dann kann ich nicht bei Jeffs Hochzeit sein! Kann Jeffs Kinder nicht kennenlernen. Kann… Kann… Kann mich nicht selbst verlieben… Werde nie sehen wie sehr ich eigentlich in Lucas verknallt bin… Werde nie mit ihm die Schule abschließen und mit ihm zum College gehen… werde ihn nie als meinen Freund meinen Eltern und Jeff vorstellen und werde nie das Lächeln von ihm wieder sehen…Dieses wunderschöne Lachen. Wenn seine dunklen Augen zu spalten werden und seine Nase leicht nach oben zieht. Ich… Ich bin in Luke verliebt…

_There must be something more_

**_Bring me to life_**

Nun hielt er meinen Handgelenk mit beiden Händen. Man sah wie er sich schwer bemühte mich oben zu halten. Seine Adern an seinen Oberarmen waren deutlich zu sehen und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn.

_Wake me up_

**_Wake me up inside_**

_I can't wake up_

**_Wake me up inside_**

_Save me_

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

_Wake me up_

**_Bid my blood to run_**

_I can't wake up_

Endlich hatte ich beide Füße auf dem Boden, jetzt musste er mich nur mehr nach oben ziehen… Ich hatte noch nie so sehr Angst…

**_Before I come undone_**

_Save me_

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

Ich fiel etwas zurück, Luke trat aber weiter vor und zog mich endlich auf die Plattform. Er hielt mich ganz fest, so dass ich fast vergessen hatte zu singen. Ich war wieder in Sicherheit. Ich war bei Lucas. Ich war bei dem Jungen den ich liebte. Nur Schade, dass ich fast sterben musste um es zu realisieren.

**_Bring me to life_**

War ich eben auf der Plattform statt unten, ist doch egal! Ich schmiegte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und er legte sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside._

**_Bring me to life_**

Das war das letzte was ich singen konnte bevor ich bitterlich zum weinen anfing.

„Du bist in Sicherheit. Psst. Psst." Sagte er und zeichnete beruhigend Kreise auf meinen Rücken. Die Melodie endete.

„Ähm… Luke?" „ja Mr. Schue?" „Das hat alles so echt ausgeschaut…" „War es auch… Irgend ein Volltrottel, hat vergessen die Matratze da unten hin zu legen auf die Ashley eigentlich fallen sollte!" schrie er sauer.

„Es ist schon gut, ich bin ja noch da… Dank dir… du… Du hast mein Leben gerettet" sagte ich und sah in seine dunkelbraunen Augen. Sie waren so schön. Immer glücklich und wenn er sich freute, leuchteten sie so schön

„Wunderbar!" sagte Mr. Schue „Selbst wenn sie da gewesen wäre, wäre es noch wunderbar. Das Gelände war eine gute Idee. Der Gesang war gut… sehr gut!" Wir lächelte. Luke umarmte mich noch fester und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Etwas wackelig, ging ich zu der Leiter die von dem Gelände führte. Plötzlich spürte ich zwei starke Arme hinter mir. Luke warf mich auf seine Schulter. „Nein, so lass ich dich da nicht runter klettern! Halt dich gut fest!" sagte er und kletterte nach unten. Er legte einen Arm um meine Schulter und führte mich zu unseren Sitzen.

Erst jetzt merkte ich die geschockten Gesichter unserer Freunde. Jeder hatte den Mund weit offen und starrte uns an. Dann kam Luna aus ihrer Trance, fing an zu klatschen und weckte so alle anderen aus ihrer Trance.

Wir warteten 5 Minuten bis Mr. Schue die Ergebnisse verkündete. „Also… Letzte sind leider Ryan und Luna." Sie seufzten „Dritter sind Lee und Sophie. Tut mir leid, es war toller Gesang und eure Blicke waren unbeschreiblich aber ein bisschen Tanz wäre schon toll gewesen…"

„Was?! Bitte was!? Er wollte unbedingt Klavier spielen! Ich wollte ihn ja zu einem Tanz überreden aber er wollte nicht! Wir waren tausend mal besser als die anderen!" fluchte Sophie eingeschnappt. Lee legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter „Lass sie… sie waren gut. Du wirst schon noch eine Chance finden um zu strahlen!" Sie lächelte und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Und die Ersten wurden, und werden das Duett bei den Sectionals singen, Ashley und Lucas!" Ich hüpfte freudig auf. Luke tat es mir gleich. Völlig aus dem nichts nahm er mich an meiner Taille und schleuderte mich, sich drehend, nach oben. Ich wette, er hatte morgen einen Muskelkater, wie oft er mich aufhob heute…

Als er aufhörte, trafen sich unsere Augen. Sie verschmolzen und wir kamen uns immer näher mit jedem Zentimeter den er mich wieder runter ließ. Als ich am Boden stand, trafen sich unsere Lippen zu einem **_Ah… Ich kann keine Küsse beschreiben, lacht mich bitte nicht aus! _**süßen, Kuss. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und er hielt seine eng um mich umschlungen.

Alle um uns herum hielten ihren Atem an. Als wir uns von dem anderen lösten entkam uns beiden gleichzeitig ein „Wow". Wir sahen uns an und wurden rot. Alle um uns herum fingen an zu klatschen und zu jubeln. Plötzlich sprang Heather auf und schrie „After Show Party bei mir!" mit Jubel gingen alle aus dem April Rhodes Civic Pavilion.

**LG Maja**

**PS. Review/Kommentar bitte :)**


	16. After Show Party

Die After Show Party

Lunas Sicht: Die Party war… lustig! Heather hatte viel Bier und Alkohol gekauft. So ziemlich jeder war betrunken. Ok… ich war nur angeschwipst und Heather blieb nüchtern um alle nach Hause zu fahren. Wir tanzten wild in Heathers Keller herum und ich glaube Luke und Ashley saßen schon seit beginn der Party auf einem kleinen roten Sofa in der Ecke um ‚ihren Sieg zu feiern'.

Plötzlich sprang Sophie auf und schrie ganz laut „Flaschendrehen!" Ich musste lachen bei dem betrunkenen Unterton. Wir jubelten alle und setzten uns in einen Kreis in der Mitte. Heather holte eine Flasche und setzte sich zwischen mich und Ryan.

Sophie fing an zum drehen. Die Flasche landete auf Charlott. „Wahrheit!" schrie sie, zitternd (ihr tat der Alkohol wohl nicht gut…) , bevor Sophie den Mund öffnen konnte. „Was fragen wir Charlott?" fragte Sophie in die Runde

„Von wo hast du diese coolen Jeans?" fragte Ashley lallend. „Von Tally Weijl. Ich bringe dich um wenn du sie mir nach kaufst!" sagte sie schnell immer noch zitternd. „Beruhig dich Streberchen." Eingeschnappt setzte sie sich wieder auf die andere Seite von Ryan.

Sie drehte nun die Flasche. Sie landete auf Heather. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?" fragte sie. „Pflicht" alle machten „Uh…" „Setz dich zwischen Ashley und Luke! Die nerven!" schrie Sophie „Hey!" sagten die zwei die schon praktisch zusammengeklebt da saßen. Sie seufzten und rückten von einander.

Heather drehte die Flasche. Sie drehte und drehte und drehte und landete auf… mir? Sie grinste frech. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Lunachen?" Ich wusste das ich es bereuen würde… Aber egal! „Pflicht!" sagte ich selbstbewusst. Sie sah mir herausfordernd in die Augen und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Küss Ryan"

ich wurde kreidebleich. „W…Was?" „Du hast mich richtig verstanden, küss Ryan!" jeder feuerte uns an.

Ach ist doch egal! Nachdem Heather ihren Platz wechseln musste, saßen wir eh schon nebeneinander. Ich lehnte mich immer näher zu ihm bis sich unsere Lippen trafen. Seine Lippen waren unbeschreiblich weich und schmeckten nach Bier. Er legte seinen Arm um meinen Rücken und ich lies meine Hände in seinen Nacken wandern. Als ich meinen Mund leicht öffnete, um seiner Zunge eintritt zu gewähren fing er an jede kleine Ecke meines Mundes vorsichtig zu erforschen.

Es war… Wow! Ein Feuerwerk! Oder… Nein! Eine Atombombe! Anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben. Wir kamen von einander los „Wow." sagte ich und er grinste. Alle um uns jubelten. Er rückte näher zu mir und wollte noch einen Kuss, als es mir schoss.

Ich war betrunken! Er war betrunken! Das war mein erster Kuss! Wir waren betrunken! Rys würde sich morgen sicher nicht mehr erinnern… Rys! Ryan war mein bester Freund! Wie konnte Heather nur. Das… Das ist doch nicht richtig… oder?

Mir schossen Tränen in die Augen und ich lief nach draußen. „Luna bleib da!" schrie Sophie „Was ist los?" fragte Lucas etwas ahnungslos. Ich blieb vor der Haustür der Familie Lopez stehen und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Warum? Warum ich? Warum er? Ich lehnte gegen eine Wand und rutschte zu Boden, mein teures Kleid vergessend. Ich zog die Knie zu meinem Oberkörper und legte meinen Kopf auf die Knie.

„Warum weinst du?" fragte eine Stimme die ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht sah ich auf in die Gesichter von Tante Santana und Tante Brittany. Tante Santana setzte sich zu mir auf den Boden und legte einen Arm um meine Schulter. Tante Britt tat das gleiche auf meiner anderen Seite.

„Erzählst du uns warum du weinst?" fragte die Blonde traurig. Ich wischte ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich… Ich musste Ryan küssen!" sagte ich und es bildeten sich noch mehr Tränen. „Was ist so schlimm daran?" fragte die Latina. „Was? Er ist mein bester Freund!" „Und hast du was empfunden?" hackte sie nach.

Ich sah ihr entsetzt in ihr Gesicht. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sagte „Du hast mich richtig verstanden." Jetzt weiß ich woher Heather das hatte. „Ja" sagte ich kleinlaut. „Und jetzt noch einmal. Was ist schlimm daran?" „Er war betrunken!" jammerte ich verzweifelt „Was wenn er nichts empfunden hat? Wenn das jetzt unsere Freundschaft kaputt macht?"

„Wenn ihr zusammen kommt und für immer zusammen bleibt und die neuen Klaine werdet?" fragte Tante Brittany mit einer fürsorglichen Stimme. Tante Santana starrte mich noch immer an „Weißt du was," sie holte Luft „Du erinnerst mich an mich als ich so alt war wie du. Ich liebte deine Tante. Von ganzem Herzen. Aber ich war mir mit meinen Gefühlen nicht sicher. Brittany wollte immer über ihre Gefühle reden aber ich habe immer abgeblockt weil ich einfach wollte dass alles wieder wie vorher wurde. Als ich meine Gefühle für sie fand, sang ich für sie und wir kamen zusammen…"

„Das ist etwas anderes, Tante Santana. Du wusstest das Tante Britt dich liebte" „Ryan liebt dich" „Woher willst du das wissen?" „An den Blicken die ihr euch gebt… An die Tatsache das er immer aufstrahlt wenn ihr euch seht… Dass er immer für dich da war, obwohl ihr euch nicht kanntet" „Stimmt das?"

„Ja, süße. Ihr werdet zusammen kommen und die neuen Klaine werden!" sagte Tante Britt noch einmal voller Vorfreude. „Danke…" sagte ich etwas unsicher. Tante Santana sprang auf und holte ihr Handy

„Ich rufe deinen Papa an, damit er dich abholt OK?" Ich nickte und wischte mir die Tränen wieder aus dem Gesicht.

* * *

Santanas Sicht: Ich ging in den Gang und rief Kurt an. „Satan! Wie läufts?" „Sehr gut! Sie haben Wahrheit oder Pflicht gespielt und Luna und Ryan mussten sich küssen!" „Wow… und?" fragte er

„Naja… Sie hat Panik bekommen und kam nach oben gelaufen und ich und Britt haben sie getröstet, könnt ihr sie abholen?" „Klar… und gebt ihr uns recht?" „Ja… Ryana wären ein süßes Paar. Wir helfen euch!" „Danke Satan, wir sind gleich da, bis gleich!" „Bis gleich!"

* * *

Währenddessen im Keller: „Wo ist sie hin?" fragte Ashley unsicher. Ryan starrte geschockt auf den Platz auf dem seine beste Freundin saß. Sie war weg… Wegen ihm… War es wirklich so schlimm?

Er hatte noch nicht viele andere Mädchen geküsst… Aber das war… WOW! Unbeschreiblich.

Und jetzt war sie weg…

Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht an dem Alkohol lag… Jetzt wo er über die letzte Woche nachdachte…

Wow… Er… Er war in Luna verliebt…

Nein, dass war sicher nicht der Alkohol der aus ihm sprach! Er war in Luna verliebt… Immer noch auf den Punkt starrend sagte er „Ich glaube ich bin verliebt…" Heather, Sophie, Lucas und Ashley fingen an zu jubeln. Lee und Charlott sahen ihn verdutzt an.

„Toll!" sagte Heather. „Spielen wir weiter! Ryan dreh du!" Noch immer benommen drehte er die Flasche. Sie landete wieder auf Heather. „Pflicht!" sagte sie bevor er sie fragen konnte.

„Setzt dich wieder neben Rys! Die zwei ziehen sich ja praktisch mit den Augen aus! Da ist mir das aneinanderkleben lieber!" schrie Sophie und alle fingen an zu lachen, als Heather sich wieder neben Ryan setzte und Lucas und Ashley fröhlich wieder in die Arme des anderen fielen.

**Alsoooo ich mache ab jetzt immer die ANs am Ende von den Kapiteln. Tausendmal besser. **

**Tut mir Leid für die lange Zeit die ich für das Update gebraucht hab... Ich hatte große Laptop + Zeitprobleme. Ich kann aber kein schnelles Update versprechen :/ Mir gehen bald die Kapitel aus! Und wie gesagt, ich bin wahrscheinlich die schlechteste Autorin, da ich jetzt an 5 verschiedenen Geschichten schreibe (Eine Hunger Games Geschichte ist dazugekommen, die ich wahrscheinlich hier raufstellen werde... Wenn sie gut wird...)**

**Noch einmal ein großes Entschuldigung für das Warten.**

**Ich hab alle Leute ganz doll lieb, die reviewen :* Das kann man auch, wenn man nicht angemeldet ist.**

**LG Maja**


	17. Montag danach

17. Kapitel

Der Montag danach

Jeder kam mit einer großen Sonnenbrille in die Schule. Heather lächelte sie an und schrie ganz laut „Und wie geht es euch?"

Alle fingen an ihre Köpfe zu reiben und gaben genervte Antworten wie „Psst!" oder „Du Monster!"

Ich hatte seit dem Vorfall auf der Party Ryan ignoriert. Als ich nach Hause kam, war das erste was ich tat, mich auf mein Bett zu werfen und zu weinen… und zu weinen… bis ich mich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Ryan machte alles auch nicht besser, weil er mich die ganze Zeit anrief… oder besser versuchte mich anzurufen. Warum sollte ich abheben? Ich wollte alles vergessen. Wir waren Freunde und mehr nicht. Mehr wollte ich nicht! Ich will nicht dass alles kompliziert wird!

Es ist alles so schon kompliziert genug. Ich hatte seit dem Amber das Gerücht herum erzählte, dass ich lesbisch sei ca. 20 Slushie-duschen bekommen. Papa kam jeden Abend mit extra starken Waschmitteln nach Hause und kümmerte sich sofort um die Kleidungsstücke, aber trotzdem musste ich Sachen wie meine absolute Lieblingsstrickjacke oder das T-Shirt das mir Oma Carole aus ihrem Urlaub auf Hawaii mitgebracht hatte wegwerfen. Langsam zog ich gar nicht mehr meine schönsten Sachen in der Schule an, aus Angst vor Slushies.

Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache waren die Blicke. Sobald ich eine Klasse betrat, fielen alle Augen auf mich und alle werden still und flüstern ihren Partnern etwas ins Ohr. Zum Glück habe ich ja Sophie, Lee und… und… Rys.

Wieder zurück zum Thema, wie konnte mir Heather das antun?! Sie wollte sich nicht einmal entschuldigen! Sie hat mich nicht einmal angerufen! Und da war sie die einzige! Jeder hatte mich angerufen um sich zu entschuldigen und um sicher zu gehen, ob es mir gut geht.

Alle außer Heather…

Ich ging Richtung der Gruppe mit den Brillen und der fröhlichen Latina in der Mitte. Als Heather mich sah wurde ihr Blick ernst. Sie sah mich teuflisch lächelnd an. Was hatte ich ihr getan zur Hölle?!

„Luna!" schrie Sophie und lief zu mir.

Alle rieben sich wieder an den Schläfen und machten genervt Laute „Sorry…" sagte Sophie. Sie konnte wohl besser mit Alkohol umgehen als die anderen. Obwohl es mich sehr überraschte, das Ashley einen Kater hatte…

Die Brünette lief zu mir und umarmte mich „Warum hast du nicht abgehoben?!" fragte sie besorgt. „Hatte keinen Bock…" sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß und ging zu meinem Spind. Die anderen 6 mit mir im Schlepptau. Ich drehte mich um und alle blieben stehen.

„Warum geht ihr mir nach? Und wo ist eigentlich Ryan?" „Wissen wir nicht" sagten alle mit falscher Ahnungslosigkeit. Ich seufzte und ging wieder den Gang hinunter.

* * *

Später am Tag:

Das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren beendete gerade eine Zigarette als plötzlich eine süß lächelnde Heather vor ihrem Spind stand. Sie seufzte

„Was ist, Latina?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck fiel

„Wie läufts mit Lucas?" fragte sie ernst

„Super. Wir sind zusammen. Warum fragst du?" Sie schmiss ihren Spind zu und schlenderte zu ihrer nächsten Klasse, ihre schwarzen Boots am Boden schleifend.

„Lass es!"

Das hatte Ashley nicht erwartet. Abrupt drehte sie sich zu der Latina um, die erhobenen Hauptes vor ihr Stand.

„Ähm… Wie wärs mit nein?" sagte sie und zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Doch." sagte Heather kurz.

„Nein. Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du nicht gut für ihn bist."

Ashley sah Heather mit offenem Mund an. Sie wusste nicht, dass Heather so gemein sein konnte.

„Warum das? Er ist doch glücklich!" Das Mädchen steckte sauer ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Lederjacke und schlurfte langsam auf Heather zu um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Hör zu, du Spaßverderberin. Ich mag Lucas,…" sie schluckte „…sehr sogar. Er ist der einzige der mich versteht. Und du armseliges Miststück wirst es uns nicht verderben." Sie hielt ihr warnend den Zeigefinger vors Gesicht.

Von sich überzeugt, wollte sie wieder beginnen den Gang entlang zu schlendern. Heather stand immer noch selbstbewusst in der Mitte des Ganges

„Du weißt, ich bin jederzeit dazu in Stande, Lucas dazu zu bringen mit dir Schluss zu machen."

Ash zog scharf Luft ein. Das war richtig. Lucas liebte seine Schwester. Verehrte sie. Wenn sie sagen würde, dass Ash gemein zu ihr war, würde er Ash sofort abblitzen lassen.

Sie lief eilig wieder zu Heather „Das kannst du nicht machen!" schrie sie verzweifelt. „Das kannst du uns nicht antun!" Sie fing an die Latina an den Schultern zu Schütteln.

„Doch, dass kann ich." Sie grinste teuflisch und hielt meine Arme fest „Hör auf mich zu schütteln!" Die Punk atmete hastig ein und aus.

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Was kann ich tun, damit du uns zusammen sein lässt?"

„Naja…" Heather ging langsam im Kreis um die Punk und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. „Ein Start wäre es, wenn du dein Äußeres verändern würdest."

Und dann war sie weg. Und verließ eine vollkommen aufgelöste Ashley. Was sollte sie tun? Sollte sie ihr Äußeres nur für einen Jungen verändern?

* * *

Später am Tag (Lunas Sicht):

Ich ging gerade wieder den Gang entlang als ich plötzlich eine starke Hand um meine Taille spürte. Erschrocken sah ich auf.

Ein mir sehr bekannter braunhaariger Junge lächelte mich an und versuchte mit mir Schritt zu halten

„Hey Luna!" „Ryan…" seufzte ich und sah zu Boden.

„Warum hast du mich ignoriert?" fragte er etwas sauer, immer noch seinen Arm um meine Taille haltend. Ich hatte keine Kraft ihn jetzt noch einmal von mir weg zu stoßen.

Sein wir doch einfach einmal ehrlich! „Warum?! Ryan du wolltest die ganze Zeit über den Kuss reden!" Er wurde etwas traurig „Du nennst mich nur dann beim vollen Namen wenn du auf mich sauer bist…" Ich seufzte und stellte mich vor Ryan damit er mir besser in die Augen sehen konnte

„Ryan ich bin nicht sauer! Ich will nur nicht darüber reden… Können wir es bitte einfach vergessen und normal als beste Freunde weiterleben? Wir waren betrunken! Es hatte nichts zu bedeuten." Jetzt sah er mich verletzt an.

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich in den Raum neben uns. Den Chorraum? Er zog mich rüber zu den Stühlen. Ich setzte mich auf einen in der ersten Reihe und sah zu wie er sich vor mich hin stellte und meine Hände in seine nahm.

„Luna… Ich bin in dich verliebt."

„Ryan, das war der Alko…" er schnitt mir das Wort ab „Nein Luna das war nicht der Alkohol und du weißt das auch!"

"Hast du denn nicht gefühlt? Ich habe nämlich was gefühlt! Es war ein… ein Feuerwerk! Und der Kuss ließ mich alles realisieren, Luna. Du weißt noch der Schulanfang? Ich wollte immer in deiner Nähe sein. Damals ist es mir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt weiß ich es! Die letzte Woche? Überleg doch! Als du gestürzt bist hatte ich Todesangst um dich! Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du nichts empfunden hast! Du wolltest das ich da bleibe!"

Als ich gerade etwas sagen wollte schnitt er mir wieder das Wort ab „Nein, schieb es auch nicht auf die Kopfverletzung! Dann der Dienstag, ich wollte es dir zwar nicht sagen damit du dich nicht ungemütlich fühlst, aber ich habe das Gespräch von dir und Dad gehört. Sogar Dad hat es gesehen! Und Donnerstag? Luna, deine Eltern wussten auch was!"

„Ach red keinen Schwachsinn!" konnte ich endlich sagen

„Warum wollten sie wohl dass ich mitkomme und mit dir Lucky singe? Warum Luna?" Jetzt war ich sprachlos. Meine Eltern versuchten uns zusammen zu bringen…

„Das würde erklären warum Heather diese Pflicht gewählt hat… Vielleicht hatten meine Dads sie eingeweiht…" sagte ich leise.

„Egal. Luna ich kann jetzt nicht so weiter machen als wäre nichts passiert, weil es nicht wahr ist! Ich habe mich schon vorher in dich verliebt und erst jetzt mitbekommen… Dein Dad nennt es Liebe auf den zweiten Blick. Sie hatten es auch sagt er… Egal, zurück zum Thema! Bitte Luna, sag mir dass du auch etwas empfunden hast…" Ich sah traurig auf

„Bitte" sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ryan… ich…" stotterte ich.

Er sah schmerzvoll auf die Instrumente. Er blickte wieder zu mir „OK, gib mir noch eine Chance! Du wirst es nicht bereuen!" sagte er und ging zurück zu den Instrumenten und schnappte sich eine Gitarre. Er fing an eine mir bekannte Melodie zu spielen.

Was war das nochmal schnell für ein Lied? Interessiert sah ich auf als er anfing mit einer etwas wackeligen Stimme zu singen

**_Look into my eyes, you will see  
What you mean to me  
_**Er sah mir tief in die Augen und lächelte etwas unsicher. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte gerade aus dem Raum stürmen als er meine Hand packte und mir wieder ganz tief in die Augen sah.

**_Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
_**Seine Stimme wackelte, er legte seine Hand auf mein Herz und schaute mich schonwieder so traurig an. Ich seufzte, nahm seine andere Hand in meine und stellte mich vor ihn.

**_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I Do, I do it for you  
_**Er zog mich zu einem der Stühle und stellte sich vor mich, meine Augen nie verlassend.

**_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice  
_**Er kniete sich vor mich und lächelte. Ich musste lächeln, womit er mutiger und seine Stimme lauter wurde

**_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I Do, I do it for you  
_**Er sprang auf und ging in die Mitte des Raums.

**_There's no love, like your love  
And no other could give more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way_**

Look into your heart baby  
Mit voller Kraft sang er den nächsten Teil

**_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Yeah I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you_**

You know it's true  
Everything I Do, I do it for you

Flüsternd und mit einer Träne im Auge beendete er den Song. Noch eine Träne kullerte von seiner Wange. „Und?" fragte er.

„Rys, das…" „Luna, ich… ich habe den ganzen Song so gemeint! Ich würde alles für dich tun und das weißt du auch! Ich bin in dich verliebt und" weiter kam er nicht, denn ich lief zu ihm in die Mitte des Raums und umarmte ihn fest. Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Ich werde nicht abhauen" sagte ich leise. Er zog mich von sich weg um mir eindringlich in die Auge zu sehen „Luna, ich will eine Antwort! Ich weiß das du in mich verliebt bist, aber gibst du es zu?" Ich seufzte und überlegte. Warum nicht? Statistiken belegen dass Beziehungen von besten Freunden romantischer sind als anderen. Und wenn ich so drüber nachdenke... Rys war immer für mich da... Obwohl er mich nicht einmal richtig kannte... Er hat für mich gekämpft. Er hat mich beruhigt. Er hat mir das Gefühl gegeben, nicht völlig wertlos zu sein. Ich... Ich bin in ihn verliebt.

Ich fiel wieder in seine Arme „Ja, Rys. Ich bin in dich verliebt" „Wirklich?" fragte er erstaunt „Ja!" sagte ich überzeugt

„Wow, ich dachte ich müsste dich jetzt länger überzeugen." sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Ich musste lachen. „Das war kein Scherz, Baby. Ich hatte noch drei weitere Songs und sieben weitere Reden im Gepäck." Es läutete

„Und wo hattest du das eingeplant?" ich fing an zu lachen „OK… Der Plan war wohl doch nicht so gut durchdacht…" Ich musste wieder Lachen. Er lachte auch und sah mir in die Augen. Sie funkelten so wunderschön „Na und? Plan erfolgreich!" flüsterte ich, legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Es fühlte sich viel besser an als auf der Party. Kein Alkohol. Kein Zwang. Einfach Liebe! Halt! Liebe? Ja, okay. Liebe! Er legte seine Arme um meine Taille und zog mich näher zu sich.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein räuspern neben uns. Erschreckt drehte ich mich weg. Ich sah in die geschockten Gesichter der anderen New Directioners. Charlott und Lee sahen uns geschockt mit offenen Mündern an. Lucas und Ashley machten Aw und Luke legte seinen Arm um Ashleys Schulter. Heather jubelte und klatschte mit Sophie und Mr. Schue ein. „Äh…?" fragte ich sie

„Plan erfolgreich!"

„Welcher Plan?" fragte ich sie verwirrt „ " 'Mission Ryana' der Name war nicht besonders… Aber naja. Das war zu erwarten, wenn Onkel Blaine den Namen aussucht."

„bitte was?!" fragten ich, Lee und Charlott im Chor „Wir wussten seit 2 Wochen, dass ihr zusammen gehört. Ein Plan musste her!"

„Heather!" sagte Ryan jetzt genervt „Was? Ihr seid doch verliebt! Wir haben nur etwas nachgeholfen!" „Wer ist wir?" fragte Lee „Ich, Sophie und Mr. Schue" sagte sie und sah Lee an

„Warum willst du das wissen?" er sah Sophie enttäuscht an. „Wie konntest du mir das antun?" fragte er und stürmte aus dem Chorraum. Geschockt blieben wir alle zurück.

Charlott fingen plötzlich an Tränen das Gesicht hinunter zu laufen und auch sie ran aus dem Raum.

* * *

Da-da-da-dammm!

Tut mir Leid für das späte Update :/ Wollte die liebe Laura etwas unter Druck setzten, damit sie endlich wieder ein Kapitel ihrer Geschichte raus bringt ;) Und dann war ich irgendwie dauernd krank... Liege e schon wieder mit 39° Fieber im Bett ^^ Aber ich dachte, dass ich langsam wirklich updaten sollte.

Seht euch Lauras Geschichte an! Sie ist supermegafoxyawesomehot! (und ein Hauptcharakter heißt auch Rys ;)). Es ist zwar kein Glee und es ist auf YouTube, aber ihr solltet es euch trotzdem auf jeden Fall ansehen!

Hier ist der Link: watch?v=mrAkDzF8WVM

Ja, Heather wirkt in dem Kapitel wirklich wie eine Bitch... Ist sie ja manchmal auch :D Aber keine Sorge, nächstes Mal wird es wieder besser... Vielleicht :D

Wenn die Storyline von Heather und Ash komisch wirkt, SORRY! :/ Die musste ich noch rein quetschen. Ich wollte diese Storyline von Anfang an machen, hatte sie dann aber vergessen und wollte sie nicht einfach so am Ende, wo Ashes eh schon ewig zusammen sind hinzufügen.

Ryana sind ein Pärchen :) Was haltet ihr davon? Wollt ihr, dass sie zusammen bleiben? Soll ich sie trennen? Redet!

Was mit Lee ist weiß wohl jeder, doch was ist mit Charlott?! *Schock* Oder wie unsere Klasse aus ausdrücken würde: PANIK!

Naja, das nächste Kapitelwird wieder schneller kommen... Hoffe ich jedenfalls...

Byee!


	18. Das Nachbeben

18. Kapitel

Das Nachbeben

Heather:

Geschockt lief ich aus dem Raum. Ich musste meiner besten Freundin doch helfen! Auch wenn ich es etwas komisch fand. Rys war ihr Bruder… Wie konnte sie nur in ihn verliebt sein?! Das ist… nicht richtig…

Nach langem Suchen, fand ich sie endlich. Sie war in die Bibliothek geflüchtet und lag weinend am Boden gegen ein Bücherregal gelehnt.

„Charlott…" flüsterte ich traurig. „Hau ab!" schrie sie und hielte ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht.

„Nein." sagte ich und setzte mich neben sie. Sie stieß mir in die Seite doch ich blieb sitzen und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie fing an bitterlich in meine Seite zu weinen. Ich fing an sie zu beruhigen und streichelte ihren Kopf. „Psch… Psch…. Alles wird gut" flüsterte ich.

„Nein, wird es nicht!" Mit großen, roten Augen sah sie mich an. „Ach, du wirst über Rys schon wieder hinweg kommen!" sagte ich.

Sie sah mich geschockt an „Rys?" „Äh… Ja? Deswegen bist du doch weggelaufen…?" Sie hüpfte auf und sah mich vorwurfsvoll an

„Was denkst du von mir?!" schrie sie mich an. „Mein Bruder? Igitt!" „A… Aber warum bist du dann weggelaufen?" fragte ich verwirrt. Sie stand ungemütlich da und sah auf den Boden.

„Warte…" Sie sah auf. „Bist… Charlott, bist du lesbisch…?" Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als noch weiter tausend Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunterliefen. Sie fing an unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und ihre Knie gaben nach, als sie zu Boden fiel. Wieder hielt sie ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

Sie… Sie war lesbisch… Meine beste Freundin ist lesbisch… Und sie hat es mir nicht erzählt… Und sie war in Luna verliebt… Die gerade durch meine Hilfe mit Ryan zusammen gekommen ist…

Irgendwie fühle ich mich schlecht…

Ich lag wie erstarrt noch immer am Boden und blickte die weinende Charlott an, die vor mir auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen war.

Ich stand auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Sie bemerkte es gar nicht, bis ich meine Hand vorsichtig auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie zuckte und sah auf. „Geh weg." Sagte sie wieder

„Nein!" sagte ich bestimmt. „Bitte, du willst nicht meine beste Freundin sein…" Ich setzte mich neben sie und legte meine Arme wieder um sie

„Doch, es ist mir egal, ob du hetero, lesbisch, bi, grün, blau oder ein Alien bist. Du bist und bleibst meine beste Freundin."

Sie sah ungläubig auf. „Meinst du das ernst?" Ich lachte „Aber natürlich doch." Sie lächelte und wischte ihre Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihr ganzes MakeUp war verlaufen, ihre Haare waren verstrubbelt, ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen.

Aber sie war meine beste Freundin.

* * *

Sophies Sicht:

„Lee?" rief ich. „Lee, wo bist du?" rief ich laut.

„Lee, es tut mir leid!" rief ich frustriert. „Bitte Lee!" Wo war er?

Was wenn ihn Aliens entführt hätten? Wenn die Warblers ihn entführt hätten und jetzt zwingen Geheimnisse aus zu plaudern und er für sie Klavier spielen müsse.

Warum musste Heather aber auch ausplaudern, dass ich in dem Plan involviert war. Ich seufzte, als ich den tausendsten Raum auf der Suche nach Lee betrat. „Lee?" rief ich wieder. Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden nebenan stöhnen.

Lee!

Diese Stimme konnte ich unter tausenden wiedererkennen! Ich lief schnell in den Raum… die Sporthalle… Was zur Hölle macht Lee in der Sporthalle?!

Er ist Klavierspieler zum Teufel! Klavierspieler sind nicht freiwillig in Sporthallen! Sie könnten sich ihre Finger verletzen und könnten nicht mehr Klavierspielen. Dann hätten wir keinen Super-Pianisten mehr!

Ich sah mich um. Wo war er? Plötzlich erblickte ich ihn.

Wütend prügelte er auf einen Sandsack ein… Ohne Handschuhe… Und er ist Klavierspieler… Seine Hände… Ohne Boxhandschuhe… Ist er irre?!

Schmerzvoll stöhnte er auf als er wieder den Sack schlug. Er hielt seine nun aufgekratzten Fingerknöchel, sah nach oben und ich beobachtete wie Tränen sein Gesicht hinunter liefen.

„Lee…" flüsterte ich traurig. Er sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Ich dachte du bist meine Freundin!" schrie er vorwurfsvoll.

„Bin ich doch…" sagte ich kleinlaut. „Hm… Überlegen wir einmal…" sagte er und ging langsam zu mir, mich anstarrend. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich auf der stelle umgefallen.

„Ich habe dir mein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut. Dass ich verliebt bin. Eine Freundin hätte mir geholfen sie zu erobern. Und was machst du?! Du verkuppelst sie mit meinem besten Kumpel! Ich glaube wir haben verschieden Ansichten von Freunden, Sophie!" schrie er.

„Aber…" stotterte ich „Aber was Sophie?! Wenn jetzt kommt ‚Du warst auch kein guter Freund' lügst du, und dass weißt du auch. Ich war der Einzige der deine Wutausbrüche aushielt! Und das nicht nur seit dem Duett! Schon damals als wir Kinder waren, war ich immer für dich da. Wenn du traurig warst und weinen wolltest, war ich immer derjenige, der sich neben dich setzte und dich tröstete. Wenn du dein Knie aufgeschürft hast, habe ich dich immer verarztet. Ich war immer der, der nie etwas schlechtes über deine Auftritte sagte!" Er sah mir tief in die Augen

„Ich war immer für dich da."

Er schluckte und unterdrückte Tränen, die drohten seinem Auge zu entweichen. Ich hatte das unterdrücken schon längst aufgegeben. Frei flossen tausende von Tränen über meine Backe.

„Das wollte ich nicht sagen!" schrie ich frustriert mit wackelnder Stimme.

„Was? Was dann, Sophie?!"

„ich…"

„Sag es!" schrie er mit einer kräftigen Stimme

„Ich liebe dich!"

sagte ich zitternd und nun konnte ich es nicht mehr halten. Ein Wasserfall an Tränen bildete sich in meinen Augen. Meine Knie gaben nach und ich fiel schluchzend zu Boden. Ich hielt die Hände vor mein Gesicht.

Lee stand geschockt da. Er starrte mich an als ob ich ein Alien wäre. Als er eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte, sprang ich auf.

„Weißt du was, zerstöre ruhig das Glück, dass Ryan und Luna gefunden haben! Komm mit Luna zusammen, heirate sie und werde zu Lee Cohen-Chang-Chang-Hummel-Anderson, studiere zusammen mit ihr in New York und zeugt kleine Kinder mit leicht, spitzen Augen und schwarzem wuscheligem Haar die gut Klavier spielen können und Naturtalente im Tanzen sind. Mir ist es egal! Mir ist das alles egal."

Ich lief aus der Halle und wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

* * *

**AN: Ja, das mit der lesbischen Charlott war gut geraten. Ich hätte zu 100% drauf gewettet, dass sie auf Ryan steht :P Egal,**

**Was denkt ihr darüber? Soll ich Charlott lesbisch lassen? Soll sie es ihren Eltern sagen? Oder ihren Mitschülern? Oder soll es ein Geheimnis zwischen Heather und ihr bleiben?**

**Wie versprochen, in diesem Kapitel ist Heather wieder von ihrer weichen Seite zu sehen. Die Storyline von ihr und Ashley hat in dem Kapitel kurz eine Pause gemacht, geht nächstes Mal aber wieder weiter.**

**Kommentare sind wie Kuchen für mich, und ich liebe Kuchen... :) Kommentiert bitte, bitte, bitte :)**

**LG Maja**

**Spoiler: **

Er starrte meine Hand an und dann mich. Er ging einen Schritt zurück. „Collin.  
Merk es dir du Schwuchtel!" „Aha und warum glaubst du das ich schwul bin?"  
fragte ich cool. Er sah mich noch böser an. „Middle School." Sagte er, schubste  
mich wieder und haute ab. Ich seufzte. Wieder stand ich auf. Das wird blaue  
Flecken geben…

„Hey, Luna wer ist das?" fragte eine sehr hübsche Latina. „Das darf jetzt nicht war sein,  
oder?" sagte ich schon leicht genervt. „Erkennt mich nur Luna auf den ersten  
Blick?!" „OMG, _"


End file.
